course vers mon destin
by prunelle05
Summary: se déroule après new moon
1. résumé

**Titre: Course vers mon destin**

Couple: Peter/Bella

Résumé:

Cette fiction se déroule après la fête d'anniversaire désastreuse de Bella dans New Moon. Bella a eu du mal à se remettre de son agression et son viol ainsi que l'abandon de sa famille de vampires et de son soit disant amour de sa vie, les années passèrent et à présent elle est une Volturi bien connu. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque pendant une mission elle croise le chemin d'un certain Cullen ? Va-t-elle pardonner ? Va-t-elle trouver son véritable amour, son destin ? Mais qu'est ce que ce lien qui la lie à ce même Cullen ? Lisez pour découvrir ce qui va se passer pour Bella.


	2. prologue

Prologue:

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan humaine banale et pathétique est devenue Isabella Marie Swan Volturi le vampire le plus puissant dans le monde car oui je suis une éponge qui veut dire que j'absorbe tout les pouvoirs des vampires que je croise mais je suis aussi un bouclier mental et physique et je contrôle tout les éléments c'est-à-dire l'eau, la terre, l'air, l'eau, le métal,…

Passons, je vais vous raconter mon histoire.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Point de vue de Bella:

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, jusqu'à il y a peu je vivais avec ma mère, Renée et mon beau-père, Phil dans l'Arizona en Floride mais j'ai du déménager chez mon père, Charlie dans l'état de Washington à Forks car je voyais bien que ma mère était malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir suivre son nouveau mari à voyer à travers le pays même si elle essayait de le cacher, je la connaissais trop bien pour ne pas le voir. En effet Phil était un joueur de base-ball en ligue mineur donc me voilà dans une ville que je déteste car il pleut tout le temps et partout où je pose mon regard c'est vert et brun. Cependant j'aime aussi cette ville car elle est calme et aussi mon père y vit et il est le chef de police de Forks.

Mon premier jour au lycée de Forks a été surprenant pour dire le moins car j'étais attendue avec impatience même si je ne connaissais personne, moi qui n'aime pas l'attention j'étais bien tombé. D'abord il y a eu cet Éric qui voulait écrire un article sur moi dans le journal du lycée, ensuite il y a eu Mike qui me suivait partout où j'allais d'ailleurs je n'en pouvais plus et il commençait franchement à m'énerver il me faisait penser à un Saint Bernard et puis il y a eu aussi Jessica, la commère de service celle qui connait tout sur tout le monde. Les seules personnes avec qui je sentais que je pouvais sans doute être amis étaient Angela et Ben.

Toute la matinée se passa à merveille mais je ne savais pas encore que ma vie allait changer à partir du déjeuner. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Je vous répondrais un seul nom: les Cullen.

Les Cullen étaient magnifiques, on aurait dit des models de magasines de mode.

Il y avait Alice Cullen qui ressemblait à une fée, elle était pétillante d'énergie; son copain Jasper Hale était son contraire calme et on aurait dit qu'il était dans la douleur comme si il ressentait les émotions des autres.

Il y avait aussi Emmett Cullen lui il me faisait pensé à un ours tellement il était musclé et baraqué enfin bref il était énorme et impressionnant; sa copine Rosalie Hale la jumelle de Jasper apparemment me faisait penser à la reine des glaces mais elle était très belle cependant et elle était tout le contraire d'Emmett c'est-à-dire grande et fine.

Ensuite il y avait Edward Cullen celui que je pensais être l'amour de ma vie si j'avais su que j'allais souffrir de cette manière je l'aurais écouté et je serais resté loin de lui et de sa famille.

Il y eut l'accident du van de Tyler, mon agression à Port Angeles où Edward m'a sauvé à temps, la découverte que lui et sa famille étaient des vampires, la rencontre avec ses parents Esmé et Carlisle, ensuite il y eut aussi l'attaque de James. Ah James ! Je n'oublierais jamais cette journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé et terminée par être affreuse pour preuve j'ai la cicatrice de sa morsure qui le prouve, heureusement ou malheureusement je ne sais pas, Edward est arrivé pour me sauver et s'est battu avec James, Jasper et Emmett ce sont charger de mettre fin à l'existence de James ce vampire sadique et l'ont donc tué pour qu'il ne reste que des cendres. J'aurais pu soit mourir ou devenir immortel.

Mais le jour le plus horrible pour moi a été celui qui a causé la famille que je considérais comme ma propre famille de m'abandonner. En effet Carlisle et Esmé que je considérais comme mes propres parents si aimables et compatissants; Alice ma meilleure amie, ma sœur qui aimait jouer à Bella Barbie; Emmett le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mon protecteur; Rosalie elle disons qu'elle me méprisais sans que je sache les véritables raisons; Jasper le plus calme et celui que je connais le moins, avec lui j'ai toujours senti un lien qui m'unissais à lui sans pouvoir savoir ce que c'était et ensuite il y avait Edward celui que je pensait être mon véritable amour, celui avec qui je pensais passer le rester de ma vie et mon éternité avec lui… Edward a rompu avec moi et m'a traiter comme une moins que rien, je me souviens encore de ces mots quand nous sommes allé pour une promenade dans la forêt près de chez moi.

« Edward: Bella nous partons. »

« Edward: Quand je dis nous, je dis ma famille et moi-même. »

« Edward: Mon monde n'est pas fait pour toi ! »

« Edward: Tu n'es pas assez bonne pour moi, notre espèce peut vite trouver d'autres distractions. »

« Edward: Tu n'es qu'une distraction, un animal de compagnie pour ma famille et moi. »

« Edward: Promet moi une dernière chose et je te promettrai aussi quelque chose en retour, ne fais rien de dangereux ou de téméraire je te demande cela pour Charlie bien sûr ça le tuerait. Moi en contre partie je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois que tu me vois ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. »

« Edward: Au revoir Bella. »

Ensuite il me laissa là comme ça dans cette forêt sombre et humide, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise car je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était mais en voyant le ciel il devait être tard, Charlie allait surement me tuer mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas le temps de penser à cela car j'essayais de le suivre pour qu'il m'explique qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela mais en vain je n'arrivais pas à le suivre je me perdais et tournais en rond il était beaucoup trop rapide pour moi et mes pauvres petites jambes. Je sus que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres, je m'effondrais et pleurait pour l'amour de ma vie qui m'avait quitté et ne reviendrait jamais, en pensant à lui ça faisait mal, tellement mal comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de mon cœur, une partie de moi, ce que je ne savais pas par contre c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward qui me manquait le plus mais de Jasper.

Quelques minutes passèrent et j'essayais de me relever mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais trop douloureuse, malheureusement pour moi j'aurais voulu pouvoir courir mais j'en étais incapable comme si j'étais paralyser mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas non en fait j'étais oui paralyser avait essayé de m'agresser à Port Angeles. Je ne pus m'enfuir cette fois ci et il n'y avait personne pour m'aider malgré mes cris qui ne m'aidèrent pas quand ils me battirent et me violèrent plusieurs fois j'essayais de me défendre mais j'étais seul et à bout de force je ne pouvais rien faire contre ces quatre hommes.

Allongée sur le sol humide de cette forêt nue et complètement brisé avec les coups que j'avais reçue et couverte de sang, je ne pouvais pas me levé, j'entendis au loin le bruit d'une branche craquer je pensais que c'était à nouveau ces hommes mais je me trompais car apparemment une équipe de recherche était dans la forêt après moi. J'entendis pas loin de moi crier mon nom mais je ne répondis pas, incapable de le faire.

« …: Oh mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« …: Je n'en sais rien du tout Jacob mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a été violée et battue. »

« Jake: Oh non la pauvre, appelons Sue et Leah pour l'aider car je ne pense pas qu'elle nous laissera la prendre dans nos bras, toi appelle Charlie pour lui expliquer la situation afin de ne pas la terrifier quand il la voit. »

« …: Ok. »

Quelques minutes passèrent mais pendant ce temps là Jake essayait de me parler mais malheureusement pour lui je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. On me recouvrit d'une couverture chaude car j'étais gelée. J'entendis pas très loin des pas et je supposais qu'il s'agissait de Sue et Leah Clearwater qui venait à mon secours et en même temps au secours des garçons car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire sans me toucher.

« Sue: Oh mon dieu la pauvre petite ! »

« Leah: Je la prends. Bella c'est moi, Leah Clearwater je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour t'apporter à ton père, Charlie pour ensuite aller à l'hôpital pour que quelqu'un puisse t'examiner. C'est Ok avec toi ? »

J'hochais la tête pour lui dire mon accord, je me sentais en confiance avec elle. Après quelques minutes nous arrivâmes à ma maison où Charlie attendait dans la cour, quand il nous vit il accouru vers nous.

« Charlie: Oh mon pauvre bébé ! Merci Leah ! »

« Leah: De rien c'est normal, il faudrait qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour que Bella soit examiné par un médecin. »

« Charlie: Ok oui je sais n'importe quel médecin sauf le Docteur Cullen. »

« …: Ils ne sont plus en ville Chef Swan. »

« Charlie: Quoi c'est pour ça qu'elle était toute seule dans la forêt, il a rompu avec elle dans la forêt ? Sam merci de l'avoir trouvé. »

« Sam: C'est normal, allez à l'hôpital maintenant. »

Nous allâmes donc à l'hôpital avec Leah car je ne voulais pas lâcher prise et je fus examiner par une femme car je refusais que les hommes me touche, ensuite nous rentrâmes à la maison ainsi que Leah à la sienne. En rentrant j'allais m'installer dans le canapé avec une couverture sur moi car je me sentais nue même si j'avais pris une douche je me sentais sale, je parlais à mon père de ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ d'Edward ainsi que mon agression et mes viols même si j'avais du mal à en parler je savais qu'il le fallait pour que mon père puisse arrêter ces ordures pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je tressailli, mon père ouvra la porte, les personnes que je vit me fis frissonner de peur.

Je hurlais de surprise et de peur mais réussi à parler tout de même à mon père pour le mettre en sécurité.

« Moi: Papa monte toute de suite en haut ! »

« …: Isabella nous ne ferons aucun mal à ton père ou à toi-même… »


	4. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Point de vue d'Aro Volturi

Nous étions aux États-Unis dans l'état de Washington pour une mission, mes gardes, mes frères et moi-même. Cette mission consistais à aller vérifier certains faits qui nous avait été parvenus par ce nomade Victoria; en attendant que l'affaire été terminée elle était détenue dans une cellule dans le château à Voltera. Selon elle une humaine du nom d'Isabella Swan ou Bella comme elle préférait être appelé avait été mise au courant de l'existence des vampires par un coven qui vivait dans une petite ville nommé Forks. Le comble c'était que ce coven était celui des Cullen. Cette jeune humaine s'était liée avec les Cullen et fréquentais un d'entre eux et je supposais avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'Edward le fils adoptif de Carlisle Cullen, mon plus vieil ami.

Comment Carlisle mon plus vieil ami avait pu briser cette loi qui consistait à cacher l'existence des vampires aux êtres humains donc voilà pourquoi nous sommes dans cette petite ville pluvieuse de Forks afin de vérifier ces faits et d'agir en conséquence.

Nous arrivâmes au manoir des Cullen, celui-ci était blanc et avec des vitres en verre partout sur les côtés, ce n'était par le genre de maison qui se trouvait dans le reste de la petite ville pluvieuse bien au contraire cette maison était immense pour une petite ville comme celle-ci, elle n'était pas inaperçue. Cependant maintenant elle était complètement déserte car quand nous entrâmes dans ce manoir les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs et les effets personnels avaient apparemment disparu. J'inhalais profondément pour sentir les différents parfums des vampires qui avaient vécu dans cette maison mais je sentis que les odeurs dataient de plusieurs jours sauf une qui semblait de quelques heures au plus. Ils étaient donc bien partis. Je demanderais à Dimitri de les traquer et de les suivre car même si Isabella ne se trouvait pas en leur présence ils devaient s'expliquer et assumer les conséquences de leurs actes.

« Jane: On dirait que l'humaine, Isabella, est toujours dans les parages ! »

« Aro: Ok on en a assez vu dans cet endroit, allons voir cette humaine pour en savoir plus. »

On partit donc dans la maison Cullen car rien ne nous retenait ici. Nous nous mîmes à courir à travers la forêt, cependant après une heure ou deux de courses nous nous stoppâmes car l'odeur de sang était très forte et puissante, elle nous attira. On suivit donc le chemin vers cette délicieuse odeur jusqu'à un endroit où l'on vit une scène atroce en effet il y a avait à cette place un tas de vêtements en lambeaux avec du sang ainsi que des traces de luttes pas loin de là on pouvait sentir le parfum d'un vampire la même odeur qui était présent dans le manoir des Cullen, il devait donc s'agir d'Edward et le parfum de l'humain devait appartenir à Bella Swan mais j'avais envoyé Dimitri pour qu'il aille vérifier. Le sang de Bella avait une odeur merveilleuse, je n'avais pas senti une telle odeur aussi puissante depuis très longtemps.

Dimitri qui était allé voir si cette personne était dans les parages revint en quelques secondes.

« Dimitri: Cette personne habite pas loin d'ici, de ce que j'ai entendu il s'agit bien malheureusement d'Isabella Swan, elle aurait été agressée, battue et violée par un groupe d'hommes, les mêmes hommes qui avaient tenté de l'agressée il y a un an à Port Angeles. Apparemment ce fait s'est déroulé peu après qu'Edward Cullen ait rompu avec la jeune femme dans les bois seule. De ce que j'ai aussi entendu aussi c'est que les Cullen enfin tout le coven serait parti de la ville sans nouvelles. »

« Jane: Oh mon dieu, la pauvre, perdre celui qu'elle aime plus que tout et se faire agressé, battre et violer cela doit être terrible, si je trouve ces voyous ils vont souffrir. »

« Marcus: Je vois tes liens avec cette jeune femme Jane, ce sont ceux d'une mère pour Alec et pour toi. »

« Jane: Whoa, je vais enfin connaître ce que c'est d'avoir une mère ! »

« Aro: Allons voir cette jeune femme. »

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la maison des Swan, cette maison était très agréable et chaleureuse. Nous entendîmes la conversation entre Bella et son père sur ce qui s'est passé, il fallait toute la résistance de mes frères, des gardes qui était Jane et Dimitri et moi pour retenir nos grognements afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de notre présence.

Je frappais à la porte et entendis des pas arriver vers la porte. Monsieur Swan s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte, il nous fixa un long moment. Je voyais avec ma vision périphérique qu'Isabella était effrayée et avait peur, cela voulait dire qu'elle savait qui nous étions. Elle poussa un hurlement de surprise et ensuite parla à son père d'une voix paniquer surement peur pour la vie de son père.

« Bella: Monte tout de suite en haut papa ! »

Moi j'essayais donc de la réconforter et de la calmer par la seule façon possible.

« Aro: Isabella, nous ne ferons aucun mal à ton père ou à moi-même. »

Cela dit nous entrâmes dans la maison, Jane alla directement s'installer près de Bella et lui disant des mots doux pour la réconforter et la calmer.

Point de vue de Bella

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir après qu'Aro Volturi ait fini de parler car une jeune Vampire qui devait avoir environ 14 ans quand elle a été transformée vint près de moi s'assoir à mes cotés en me disant des paroles douces pour me réconforter et me rassurer, je n'entendais ses paroles que d'une oreille car mon attention était axée sur Aro Volturi et les autres vampires qui se trouvaient près de mon père et je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il soit si près de lui. J'entendis tout de même quelques mots de ce que la jeune fille me disait.

« …: Bella je m'appelle Jane Volturi ne t'en fais pas nous te ferons aucun mal à toi ou à ton père, nous savons ce que tu as vécue pendant ces dernières heures et nous sommes là pour te parler et t'aider. »

« Moi: Excusez moi Aro Volturi mais mon père n'est au courant de rien de tout cela, s'il vous plaît laissez-le tranquille il est ce qui me reste de plus chère. »

« Charlie: Que se passe t-il ici ? »

« Aro: Ne t'en fais pas Isabella rien vous arrivera mais je vais devoir lui expliquer qui et ce que nous sommes. »

« Moi: Il me semblait que cela était interdit de le révéler aux êtres humains ? »

« Marcus: En effet mais dans ce cas en ce qui concerne ton père et toi-même cela est différent. »

« Charlie: Mais qui êtes vous au juste ? De quoi parlez-vous avec ma petite fille ? »

« Caïus: On répondra à toutes vos questions après que l'on vous ait raconté notre histoire ensuite je pense que la jeune Bella devrait nous dire son histoire depuis qu'elle est arrivé ici, à Forks et sa rencontre avec les Cullen jusqu'à maintenant et enfin je pense chef Swan qui est temps pour vous de dire toute la vérité à Bella concernant sa vie. »

« Aro: Mon nom est Aro Volturi voici mes frères Marcus et Caïus, nos gardes Jane et Dimitri. Mes frères et moi-même sommes les rois des vampires, nous vivons en Italie à Voltera. Nous faisons respecter les lois c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus ici dans cette petite ville pour régler une affaire avec les Cullen et notre jeune Isabella car un vampire du nom de Victoria nous a signaler qu'un être humain était dans la connaissance de notre existence. »

Je regardais mon père pour voir s'il croyait ce que les Volturi lui avait raconté mais je fus bien surprise de voir que en effet il y croyait, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux il était un livre ouvert concernant les émotions.

« Caïus: Voilà qui est fait maintenant ! Bella peux tu nous raconter ton histoire s'il te plaît ? Je sais que c'est dur mais prend ton temps afin de nous dire tout ce qui s'est passé pour toi. »

Je craignais que cela arrive, je regardais mon père qui me sourit pour m'encourager et pour me dire qu'il était là pour moi au cas où. Je me tournais vers Jane qui me regardais avec adoration et amour, je sentais un lien qui me poussais vers ce jeune Vampire, j'avais envie de la protéger. Je prenais donc une longue inspiration pour me calmer et m'élançais dans cette terrible histoire qu'était la mienne, Jane mit doucement un bras autour de moi pour me rassurer et pour me dire par ce simple geste que je n'étais pas seule et que je n'avais rien à craindre, personne ne me ferais de mal.

« Moi: je m'appelle Bella Swan mais mon nom complet est Isabella Marie Swan, je vivais jusqu'à il y a peu en Arizona avec ma mère, Renée, avant de venir habiter dans cette petite ville avec mon père, Charlie. Mon premier jour au lycée de Forks a été celui qui a changé ma vie, le jour où j'ai rencontré les Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et enfin Edward. Les jours et les semaines passèrent, lui et moi nous nous rapprochâmes. Bientôt il me présenta à ses parents, Esmé et Carlisle. Un jour que nous jouions au base-ball, nous fumes interrompu par trois vampires nomades qui chassaient dans les environs, Laurent, Victoria et James. Cependant suite un coup de vent mon odeur atteint James et il décida de faire de moi son cas croûte et de jouer avec moi en me traquant car il était un traqueur. Avec Jasper et Alice nous partîmes dans un hôtel à Phoenix pendant que le reste de la famille envoyait James sur une fausse piste, finalement il réussi à ce que je vienne à mon ancien studio de danse en utilisant le prétexte qu'il détenait ma mère en otage mais il s'avère que ce n'était pas le cas, il m'a torturer et mordu mais Edward a sucer le venin pour que je ne change pas en vampire maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Tout allait bien, l'été passa et mon anniversaire arriva, Alice m'avait organisée une fête d'anniversaire même si je lui aie dit que je n'en voulais pas car je n'aime pas l'attention que les gens me porte, tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à ce que quand j'ouvris un cadeau je me coupai le doigt et qu'une goutte de sang s'écoule. Tout le monde crut que Jasper allait m'attaquer mais c'était le contraire, il était le seul avec Carlisle qui n'avait pas les noirs nuit, il voulait simplement me protéger car il savait que j'étais la chanteuse d'Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours senti un lien vers Jasper. Quelques jours passèrent et je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait. Il y a deux jours, Edward me demanda d'aller faire une promenade dans la forêt avec lui en revenant du lycée, je sus que c'était pour rompre avec moi et me dire des choses horribles. Quand il fut partit je l'ai suivi mais en vain, cela ne servait à rien, je me suis perdue. Le groupe d'hommes qui avaient essayé de m'agresser il y a un an à Port Angeles réussi cette fois-ci en plus de me battre comme vous le voyez ils m'ont aussi violé plusieurs fois, je suis incapable d'en parler plus. Je fus trouvé par des indiens de la Push qui appelèrent immédiatement mon père pour l'avertir de ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi. »

À la fin de mon récit j'étais complètement en pleures dans les bras de Jane.

« Charlie: Sais-tu pourquoi tu as toujours su que Jasper ne pouvait pas te faire de mal ou pourquoi tu t'es toujours sentie liée à lui ? »

« Moi: Non je ne sais pas; Marcus pouvez vous me dire la signification de ce lien je connais en quoi consiste votre pouvoir ? »

« Marcus: Bien sûr Bella mais Charlie devra t'expliquer ce lien avec Jasper en détail. Ton lien avec lui est un lien très fort je n'en aie jamais vu de cette façon il est très puissant mais pas aussi fort que celui qui t'unis avec ton compagnon d'âme, ton autre moitié mais toutefois assez fort. Jasper est en réalité ton père, ton père biologique. »


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Bella

Là je restais bouche bée en regardant Charlie avec des yeux interrogateurs et surpris avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Comment est-ce possible que Jasper est mon vrai père ?

« Moi: comment est-ce possible ? Je voudrais aussi savoir qui est mon compagnon Marcus ? »

« Marcus: ton compagnon s'appelle Peter Wiltock et il connait Jasper car c'est celui-ci qui l'a transformé. »

« Moi: whoa Jasper est mon père ! Mais comment est-ce même possible ? Je veux dire par là que j'ai 18ans et que lui doit avoir environs 150ans. »

« Charlie: je pense que je dois te dire toute la vérité sur ton histoire… »

« Moi: oui en effet, je voudrais connaître qui je suis vraiment en réalité. »

« Charlie: je suis né sous le nom de Charlie Swan, mon lien de parenté avec Jasper est que je suis le cousin de sa femme, je pensais qu'il était mort. Un jour qu'il était très jeune, il rencontra une jeune femme, une sorcière et ils tombèrent très amoureux donc ils se marièrent. Marie ma cousine tomba très vite enceinte d'une adorable petite fille. Elle accoucha de cette petite fille et ils la prénommèrent Isabella Marie Wiltock, malheureusement pour le couple et pour ce jeune enfant la mère fit une hémorragie et ne survécu pas, à l'époque ce n'était pas comme maintenant il n'y avait pas toute cette technologie qui fait des merveilles. Les jours passèrent et la guerre fut déclarée, Jasper du s'y rendre pour combattre. Avant de partir pour la guerre, il me fit promettre de m'occuper de son Isabella comme si c'était ma propre fille je ne savais pas s'il sentait qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais je voyais qu'il était angoissé à l'idée de pouvoir perdre sa petite fille. Un jour des soldats se présentèrent à ma porte pour me signaler que Jasper était porté disparu et porté pour mort, dès lors je m'occupait de son enfant comme si c'était le mien, cette petite fille c'est toi Bella, concernant ton âge c'est tout simplement le fait que tu es une sorcière comme ta mère et moi-même. »

« Moi: whoa ! Mais si je suis effectivement une sorcière pourquoi je n'ai aucun pouvoir ? »

« Charlie: c'est là que j'interviens ma chérie… vois-tu si tu n'as pas de pouvoir c'est parce qu'on te les a enlevé à la naissance, il fallait que tu sois prête, j'allais te les rendre le jour de tes 18ans mais avec tout les événements je préférais attendre quelques jours. Tu ne te souviens de rien de tout ton passé parce que dans chaque déménagement que nous faisions j'effaçais ta mémoire et t'en créant un nouvelle avec de nouveaux souvenirs. Je suis désolé mais tu es une sorcière très puissante, je devrais dire la plus puissante et il fallait qu'on déménage souvent parce que les gens ne devaient se douter de rien. Maintenant que je t'ai tout révélé et que je vois que tu es enfin prête à recevoir tes pouvoirs, je vais te les rendre. »

Je regardais Charlie abasourdie de ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Moi: attends une seconde… tu m'as bien dit que le nom de Jasper et le mien était Wiltock mais son nom c'est hale ! Comment se fait-il que le nom de mon compagnon soit aussi Wiltock ? »

« Caïus: pour cela c'est moi qui vais te répondre. Hale c'est le nom de famille de Rosalie quand elle était humaine et l'a gardé et comme ils vont dans des écoles ou pour la société ils sont considérés comme des jumeaux la seule façon de continuer à jouer cette comédie est d'avoir le même nom. Concernant le fait que ton compagnon est un Wiltock c'est parce que celui-ci ne se souviens pas de son nom de famille ou de sa vie en tant qu'humain et c'est donc Jasper lui-même qui a donné le nom de Wiltock car il le considère comme un frère. »

Donc si je comprends bien tout cela, mon compagnon et mon père sont liés d'une certaine manière. Mais alors il ne se souvient pas de moi ? Qu'en est-il de ma défunte mère ?

« Moi: quand est-il de Jasper de ne pas connaître qu'il a une fille ? Et qu'en est-il du souvenir de ma mère ? Il semble très amoureux d'Alice ! »

« Aro: il ne se souvient pas de toi mais il sent l'attraction avec toi. Il n'aime pas Alice de cette manière mais le problème c'est qu'elle le manipule. Elle connaît le fait que tu es lié avec lui mais ne connait pas la profondeur de celui-ci c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a tout fait pour te garder à distance de lui parce qu'elle savait qu'avec un simple touché de ta part ile retrouverait ses souvenirs et donc l'excuse de la soif de sang était facile à croire pour toi vu que tu te souvenais pas de ta vie passé. »

« Marcus: c'est la même chose pour ta mère, Marie, il ne se souvient pas d'elle mais il sait cependant qu'il a connu sa compagne et qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde mais il se souvient de rien de sa vie humaine ainsi que sa vie de famille, tout ce qu'il se souvient c'est qu'il vient du Texas, son parcours dans l'armée confédérée et de sa transformation. »

Whoa ! Il faut que je retire mon père des griffes de cette manipulatrice de lutin cependant avant ça il fallait que je retrouve mes pouvoirs et savoir où il se trouvait.

« Moi: si tu es prêt Charlie je suis prête à retrouver mes pouvoirs ! »

Charlie se dirigea vers moi et me prit la main droite puis la gauche.

« Charlie: d'accord je vais te donner tes pouvoirs il suffit de te détendre…This day I will give you the powers are of isabella marie wiltock (en ce jour je te donne les pouvoirs qui te sont du Isabella marie wiltock). »

Je me détendis et je sentis une sensation chaleureuse pénétré mon cœur et mon corps, j'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée. C'était tellement merveilleux à regarder. Tout mon corps étincelais d'une lueur couleur or, c'était magnifique, je regardais autour de moi pour constater que les vampires dans la même pièce que moi pensaient la même chose. Après quelque minute, la lueur s'estompa. J'avais finalement acquis tout mes pouvoirs.

« Moi: whoa ce qui a été étrange et merveilleux comme sensation ! »

« Charlie: maintenant pour tester tes pouvoirs, imagines des boules d'eau dans tes mains ! »

Je fis ce que Charlie me demanda et deux boules d'eau apparurent dans mes mains sans que celles-ci soient mouillées.

« Charlie: fantastique ! Tu es encore plus puissante que je ne le pensais, normalement il faut plusieurs essais au tout début avant de pouvoir à parvenir à avoir untel résultat. »

« Moi: dis moi quel genre de pouvoirs ais-je ? »

« Charlie: tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs mais tu peux contrôler tout les éléments (l'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre, l'acier,…), tu peux lire dans les esprits de toutes créatures et en projeter celles que tu veux. Tu as également un bouclier physique et mental dont d'autres pouvoirs également. »

« Aro: c'est à cause de son bouclier qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées et je pense aussi que c'est la même chose pour moi de ne pas pouvoir voir son passé et ses souvenir en la touchant même si j'avais essayé. »

« Moi: et maintenant que fait-on ? Je suppose que puisque Charlie et moi sommes dans la connaissance que les vampires existent réellement nous devons être transformés ? »

« Aro: oui tu as raison, nous allons devoir transformer Charlie et en ce qui te concerne je pense que la chose la plus logique à faire avec toi est que tu sois transformé par ton père ou ton compagnon. »

« Moi: Ok. Je sais que mon compagnon et mon père sont au même endroit, je vais me renseigner auprès des loups pour savoir s'ils ont des informations à me donner à ce sujet. »

« Caïus: très bien, je pense que le plus sage serait que la transformation de Charlie se fasse sur les terres Cullen comme cela les loups ne déclareront pas la guerre aux Cullen, je n'ai pas envie qu'une guerre soit en mouvement. Qu'en pensez-vous Charlie ? »

« Charlie: je pense que c'est une idée raisonnable. »

« Marcus: cependant jeune Bella, il est préférable pour toi de ne pas venir avec nous car quand Charlie se réveillera ça sera un nouveau-né et donc dangereux pour les humains et toi-même si tu es une sorcière tu as encore du sang qui coule dans tes veines. »

« Moi: Ok. Je vois même si je sais que Charlie me ferait aucun mal volontairement cependant je comprends votre point de vue. Mais tenez-moi au courant quand il se réveille. »

Je regardais celui que j'avais considérée comme mon propre père pendant des années avec des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, j'étais triste mais aussi heureuse à la fois. J'allais retrouver mon père mais aussi mon compagnon. Il vint vers moi pour m'embrasser.

« Charlie: ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra ! Dis à ton compagnon que s'il te fait de mal, je lui botterais le cul ! Ta mère serait fière de la femme forte, courageuse et intelligente que tu es devenue ! »

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire et amour paternel dans les yeux.

« Charlie: oh j'oubliais, je dois t'avertir que tes yeux changent de couleur selon tes émotions et quand tu seras en colère, tes pouvoirs s'activeront, je vais te donner un exemple car cela s'est passé quand tu étais bébé et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai du te retirer tes pouvoirs. Si tu es furieuse, une tempête se lèvera et si tu es heureuse le soleille brillera de mille feux. N'oublie pas que par ton esprit tu pourras communiquer avec tout les êtres vivants y comprit les animaux mais tu pourras aussi communiquer avec la nature cela pourrait t'aider dans l'avenir. »

Je le serra dans mes bras, après quelques minutes, nous nous dîmes au revoir. Jane me serra dans ses bras.

« Jane: à bientôt ! »

« Moi: attends ! Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, tu pourras t'amuser avec Alice et Edward, enfin c'est si Aro, Caïus et Marcus te le permette bien sur ? »

Jane regarda ses dirigeants pour savoir si elle pouvait venir, j'espérais qu'elle pouvait car je me sentais très protectrice d'elle comme une mère avec son enfant !

« Aro: bien sur Jane tu peux aller avec Bella. Nous enverrons Alec à votre rencontre. »

« Jane: merci beaucoup de me permettre d'être avec elle et de la protéger ! »

Après cela, ils me saluèrent, me donnèrent leur numéro de téléphone et moi le mien afin qu'on puisse garder contact et ils partirent dans la nuit dans la direction du manoir des Cullen avec Charlie sur le dos de Dimitri. Quant à moi je passais un coup de téléphone à Jake car je savais qu'il était un loup, je lui expliquais tout, l'histoire de ma vie et il me dit où les Cullen se trouvaient, je lui demandais aussi de demander aux loups de s'occuper de la mort de Charlie.

« Moi: apparemment selon mon ami Jake qui se trouve être un loup, les Cullen se trouvent dans une petite ville en Alaska près du clan Denali. »

« Jane: d'accord allons-y dans ce cas ! Monte sur mon dos et partons à l'aventure. »

« Moi: c'est gentil mais Jake m'a dit qu'il venait pour nous aider, je dois t'avertir qu'il n'a pas la taille d'un loup normal, il a la taille d'un cheval, il est géant. »

À ce moment, on frappa à la porte, Jake entra mais évita tout contact physique avec moi avec ce qui m'était arrivé. J'avais peur des contacts physiques avec les hommes en général. Une fois qu'il rencontra les yeux rouges de Jane c'était comme s'il voyait la lumière pour la première fois ainsi que son monde, son tout. Je savais ce que cela signifiait c'était l'empreinte, Jake et Jane étaient des âmes sœurs…

« Moi: Jake tu viens d'imprimer n'est ce pas ? »

« Jake: oui j'ai imprimé et en plus sur un suceur de sang enfin je veux dire un vampire. »

« Jane: et si nous y allions ! En passant je m'appelle Jane Volturi, ravie de faire ta connaissance Jake, mon compagnon. »

« Jake: moi de même. »

Ils se regardèrent, je sentais l'amour profond et l'adoration entre eux deux. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise d'être avec ces deux là. J'étais apparemment aussi un empath comme mon père, Jasper.

« Moi: bon c'est pas tout mais si nous y allions. Je veux libérer mon père des griffes de cette sale chienne de manipulatrice qui sert de femme à mon père ! »

Et c'est comme ça que Jake se transforma en loup quand nous sortîmes de la maison et que je montais sur son dos, ensuite nous partîmes tout les trois à travers la forêt vers l'Alaska. Ce qui était bien c'est que Jake empêchais Alice d'avoir des visions de nous voir venir par le fait qu'il était un loup garou.

Point de vue de Jasper

Je ne pouvais pas y croire que tout le monde me blâmait pour ce qui s'était passé pour l'anniversaire de Bella, même Alice. Je n'étais pas plus mal sans elle, je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose de par ses émotions et il semblait que c'était quelque chose de très important. Je me souviens des mots qu'elle m'avait dits.

« _Alice: Jasper nous sommes plus, cela a été la goutte d'eau, je n'en peux plus. __»_

Je n'étais même pas responsable mais personne me croyait c'est ce connard d'Edward qui a attaqué Bella, moi j'essayais juste de la protéger de lui.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un bruit d'une brindille qui craque venant pas loin de moi dans cette forêt où j'étais venue chasser.

« …: Eh connard qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou est le nain de bonne aventure ? »

« Moi: Peter ! Que fais tu par ici ? »

« Peter: Oh juste venue visité et je sentais que je devais venir par ici car quelque chose de grand va se produire cependant je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Moi: Oh ok. Ben pour être bref disons que les Cullen me blâme pour avoir soit disant attaquer Bella la petite amie d'Edward mais en réalité c'est le prude lui-même car j'essayais de la protéger mais ils ont mal vu ce qui s'est réellement passé ! »

« Peter: je sais tu connais mon don de merde ! »

« Moi: Dis-moi réellement pourquoi tu es ici ? Je te connais par cœur, tu es mon frère. »

« Peter: Je t'ai déjà dis la grande raison mais il y en a une autre aussi. Pour être franc, je suis venue car une personne liée à toi va venir et cette même personne est ma compagne ! »

« Moi: Qui es ta compagne ? »

« Peter: Bella ! »

Là je restais en état de choc…

Après quelques minutes nous nous mîmes à courir vers la maison où vivaient les Cullen, cela devrait être intéressant si Bella se présentait.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Bella

Le voyage fut long et épuisant mais ce n'était pas le temps pour me reposer, il fallait arriver en Alaska le plus vite possible. J'étais très nerveuse de pouvoir dire toute la vérité à Jasper, je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il était mon père, j'aurais due m'en douter et le deviné après tout on aime plus ou moins la même chose et on avait pratiquement le même caractère, on pouvait être très calme mais il ne fallait pas nous chercher non plus aussi non on nous trouvait facilement.

Cependant j'espérais qu'il allait me croire sur ce que j'avais à lui dire sinon il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de le toucher afin qu'il puisse se souvenir maintenant à savoir comment j'allais faire parvenir à le toucher était une autre histoire. Un autre problème était Alice, il fallait que je réfléchisse à comment j'allais sortir mon père de son emprise, de cette manipulatrice.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes à la lisière de la forêt où habitait le clan Denali, l'étape numéro une de mon plan était de me présenté et de demandé où habitaient les Cullen eux-mêmes.

_«__ Moi : bon maintenant il faut aller demander où se trouve les Cullen. __»_

_«__ Jane : nous allons avec toi, ils ne pourront pas te faire de mal même si je m'en doute qu'il ne le ferait pas, ils ne sont pas comme ça. Ils ne pourront pas te mentir vu que je suis avec toi. Jake, toi tu restes dans la forme de loup pour le moment, ils vont surement avoir peur de toi et n'oseront faire aucune action contre Bella. __»_

_«__ Moi : ok allons-y alors. __»_

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la maison des Denali, elle ressemblait plus à un chalet, c'était chaleureux et agréable.

Je me trouvais devant Jane et Jake. Jane avait remis son capuchon du manteau des Volturi pour que personne la reconnaisse tout de suite et distingue son visage tout de suite.

J'arrivais donc devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Je frappais tout en gardant sous contrôle mes émotions.

_«__…__ : bonjour que puis-je pour vous aider ? __»_

_«__ Moi : bonjour monsieur Denali, mon nom est Bella Swan Wiltock, ceci est Jane Volturi et ce loup est mon ami Jacob Black je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez l'endroit où se trouve les Cullen ? __»_

_«__…__ : oh oui en effet, je me présente je m'appelle Eléazar mais venez entrez donc. __»_

Cet Eléazar était un grand homme avec des cheveux court de couleur noire corbeau. Il nous fit entrer dans la salle familiale décorer avec gout où se trouvait déjà les autres membres du clan mais j'en reconnu un particulièrement, il n'avait pas changé du tout, toujours habiller élégamment ce qui était bizarre était de le voir avec des yeux de couleurs or.

_«__ Moi : bonjour Laurent il est agréable de te revoir ! __»_

_«__ Laurent : de même pour moi jeune Bella, comment te portes-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu tout ces bleus et contusions sur ta peau magnifique qu'est la tienne ? Que t'amène en Alaska ? __»_

_«__ Moi : pour ce qui concerne mes bleus je l'expliquerais après et c'est une longue histoire qui n'est pas très agréable à raconter, concernant ma visite en Alaska c'est pour régler certaine affaire privées si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? __»_

_«__ Laurent : je me doute de ce que sont ces affaires. __»_

_«__ Eléazar : comme vous le savez tout les trois je suis Eléazar et voici ma femme, Carmen qui est ma compagne. Voici Tanya et Kate et enfin Irina ainsi que son compagnon Laurent. __»_

_«__ Moi : bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais mon vrai nom de famille est Isabella Swan Wiltock, je préfère que l'on me nome Bella, voici Jane Volturi et mon ami d'enfance Jacob Black. __»_

_«__ Kate : whoa ! Tu es amie avec un loup ? __»_

_«__ Moi : oui Kate mais c'est un loup garou, un méta morphe. __»_

_«__ Tanya : attends une seconde, tu ne serais pas la Bella d'Edward par hasard ? __»_

À ces mots là je me raidis automatiquement, je sentais ma colère monté. Il fallait que je me calme le plus vite possible avant qu'il n'y ait un accident et qu'une explosion de mes pouvoirs survienne.

_«__ Moi : eh bien je ne suis pas la Bella d'Edward Tanya, il est tout à toi, je pense que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner les mots qu'il m'a dit pour rompre avec moi-même si je sais maintenant que c'était pour me protéger. __»_

_«__ Tanya : oh désolé je ne voulais pas dire cela de cette manière. Je ne veux plus de lui, je suis une femme à hommes. __»_

_«__ Moi : dans ce cas je te conseille pour ton bien être de rester à l'écart de mon ami Jake car c'est le compagnon de Jane ici présente. __»_

Elle me regarda puis hocha la tête pour me dire qu'elle avait bien compris le message. Je voyais du coin de mon œil qu'Eléazar me scrutait en se concentrant sur moi je me demandais ce qu'il faisait.

_«__ Moi : Eléazar pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? __»_

_«__ Eléazar : oh désolé je ne voulais pas t'importuner. J'ai un don, je peux voir les pouvoirs des gens, tu es très puissante mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment c'est possible vu que tu es apparemment toujours humaine. Voudrais-tu nous apprendre ton histoire et donc nous raconter comment est-ce possible que tu es toujours humaine et comment tu as découvert que nous sommes des vampires. Kate a aussi un don tout comme moi, elle a la possibilité de choquée avec de l'électricité une personne en la touchant et Tanya a le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les hommes en générale c'est une succube si tu veux. __»_

_«__ Moi : d'accord je vais vous raconter mon histoire mais elle n'est pas facile et heureuse. __»_

_«__ Jane : es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ? __»_

_«__ Moi : oui ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je leur fait confiance. Jake tu peux aller te changer dans ta forme humaine s'il te plaît. Tanya n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai recommandé. __»_

Ceci dit je m'installais dans un fauteuil avec Jane à mes côtés et Jake à mes pieds, Kate s'installa à mon autre côté. Je sentais qu'on pourrait vite devenir amies elle et moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage, Jane me pris la main pour m'encourager.

_«__ Moi : je me nome Isabella Marie Swan mais j'ai appris récemment que mon vrai nom de famille est Wiltock mais je préfère être appelé Bella. Jusqu'à il y a peu je vivais avec ma mère, Renée en Floride dans l'Arizona, j'ai déménagé à Forks à Washington pour vivre avec mon père car ma mère était malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir suivre son nouveau mari, Phil à travers le pays car il était un joueur de base-ball de ligue mineur donc c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue à Forks. C'était le premier jour au lycée de que ma vie à commencé à basculer, en effet à la cafétéria au déjeuner. Je vis cinq personnes magnifiques qui ressemblaient à des dieux grecques. Ces personnes n'étaient nul autre que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward. Au début je pensais que celui-ci me haïssait mais je me trompais. Les jours passaient, les accidents aussi et on se rapprocha. Tout ce bonheur à commencer à basculer un jour où l'on jouait au base-ball avec toute la famille Cullen, ce jour-là, trois nomades firent leur apparition, James, Victoria et Laurent ici présent. James était un traqueur et il était obsédé par le fait de me traquer et d'en faire un petit jeu, faire tout en son pouvoir pour m'obtenir et me sucer à sec. Je finis à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée et des côtes fêlées ainsi que la cicatrice de la morsure de James. Pourquoi je ne suis pas un vampire moi-même ? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'Edward a sucé le venin et ainsi empêcher la transformation maintenant je sais pourquoi il a fait cela, il ne voulait pas de moi à ses cotés pour l'éternité. L'été passa et mon anniversaire arriva également, Alice avait organisée une fête d'anniversaire pour mon 18__ème__ anniversaire même si je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas de fêtes car je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'attention des gens pour moi. Tout se déroulait bien jusqu'au moment où en ouvrant un cadeau, je me coupais le doigt et qu'une goute de sang s'écoule de celui-ci. Tout le monde a blâmé jasper car ils ont crut que c'était Jasper qui se précipita pour moi afin de_ _m'attaquer mais c'était tout le contraire, il essayait juste de me protéger d'Edward car j'étais la chanteuse de celui-ci. Ils quittèrent tous Forks sans un au revoir, rien du tout. Quelques jours plus tard, Edward me quittait mais pas de façon douce non tout le contraire, il me dit que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui, que j'étais juste une distraction pour sa famille et lui-même et que ma mémoire n'était juste qu'une passoire. Après cela il parti, il ne fit pas attention et donc ne senti pas que dans la forêt où je me trouvais il y avait les quatre hommes qui avaient voulus m'agresser à Port Angeles il y a environ un an de ça. J'étais dans la douleur émotionnelle et physiquement car je ne savais pas me relevé en effet je m'étais fait mal en tombant. Je suis de nature maladroite. Ces hommes me trouvèrent, je pensais d'abord que c'était une équipe de recherche qui était après moi, comme je me trompais. Ce n'était pas cela non c'était mon cauchemar car en effet ils m'agressèrent, me bâtèrent et me violèrent plusieurs fois et repartirent ensuite d'où ils venaient. C'est là que Jake et Sam me trouvèrent complètement nue, brisée et couverte de sang sur le sol de cette forêt. __»_

En terminant mon récit, j'étais complètement en pleurs des souvenirs de ces derniers évènements surtout de mes nombreux viols. Jane me serra dans ses bras. Je voyais Jake trembler avec fureur, il fallait que je le calme, ce que je fis en lui envoyant des vagues fortes de calme.

_«__ Jake : c'était quoi ça ? __»_

_«__ Moi : je suis aussi empath. __»_

_«__ Eléazar : je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé pour toi mon enfant, je suis dégouter de comment Edward t'as laissé, je croyais le connaître depuis des années mais je me trompais apparemment. Dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu as autant de pouvoir et que tu es humaine ? __»_

Je lui souriais et lui répondit tout simplement.

_«__ Moi : cela fait partie de la deuxième partie de mon histoire. __»_

Je rassemblais mes esprits pour me calmer afin de raconter la partie concernant ma vie…

_«__ Moi : je vais répondre à vos questions précédentes Eléazar. Mon père, Charlie Swan n'est apparemment pas mon père biologique. En effet, il était le cousin de ma mère. Ma mère rencontra un jeune homme et ils tombèrent très vite amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils se marièrent rapidement et eurent un enfant, une petite fille, moi. Ma mère ne survécue pas à l'accouchement malheureusement. Les jours passèrent et la guerre fut déclarée, mon père devait y aller, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fit promettre à Charlie que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il s'occuperait de son enfant comme si c'était le sien ce qu'il fit à merveilles jusqu'à il y a peu. Un jour, des soldats apparurent à la porte pour apprendre à Charlie que mon père était porté disparu et porté pour mort. Concernant mon âge c'est parce que je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine c'est-à-dire que je suis une sorcière comme ma mère l'était et Charlie. Mon père vous le connaissez car en effet il est devenu vampire, ce vampire est Jasper. Si je suis ici à présent c'est pour le sortir des griffes d'Alice, elle le manipule en lui faisant croire qu'il est son compagnon et cela n'est pas vrai. Il a toujours senti une forme d'attraction avec moi mais il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, moi aussi je sentais ce lien sans savoir pourquoi il était présent car après tout Jasper et moi nous nous ne connaissions pas vraiment, la faute à Alice et à Edward car ils nous mettaient à l'écart l'un de l'autre trouvant l'excuse de la soif de sang. Il y a quelques jours j'ai récupérer mes pouvoirs car étant une sorcière puissante on avait peur pour ma sécurité enfant et on m'enleva mes pouvoirs pour me les remettre quand je serais prête malheureusement cela a duré presque 150ans pour que je sois finalement prête. Je n'avais pas encore retrouvé mes pouvoirs quand j'ai été violée c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas sue me protéger contre mes agresseurs et pour cette raison j'ai peur du contact physique avec les hommes il me faudra sans doute du temps pour avoir de nouveau confiance aux hommes. Alice a vu mon agression dans ses visions et elle n'a rien fait pour stopper cela, elle a tout fait pour garder mon père loin de moi et pour cette raison je vais lui faire payer. __»_

_«__ Kate : whoa ! Jazz est ton père ! Je suis avec toi pour ce qui concerne de faire payer à Alice pour ce qu'elle t'a fait__…__»_

_«__ Moi : merci Kate, je voudrais savoir maintenant si c'est pas impoli de ma part où se trouve les Cullen afin de sortir mon père des griffes de cette chienne de manipulatrice et aussi rencontrer mon compagnon parce que je sais qu'il est bientôt à venir. __»_

_«__ Kate : bien sûr je vais t'y conduire ma belle. Allons-y. Dit au fait qui est ton compagnon ? __»_

_«__ Moi : merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse. Pour te répondre Kate mon compagnon est Peter Wiltock__…__ A bientôt j'espère__…__»_

_«__…__ : à bientôt ! __»_

Nous nous levâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit où habitait les Cullen.

Point de vue de Jasper

Je me demandais pourquoi Bella allait se présenter, j'avais la nette impression que cela avait à voir avec Alice et Moi, cela serait grand, quelque chose allait changer nos vies. J'ai toujours senti une forte attraction avec notre petite Bella mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais ce besoin de la protéger. Maintenant suffisait d'attendre Bella pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Ma petite sœur me manquait tellement et me manque toujours. Bella. Oui je sais j'ai fais comme si je la détestais que au fait c'était tout le contraire mais il fallait que je fasse cela pour qu'elle ne s'attache pas de trop à notre famille et à Edward, elle était trop bonne pour ce prude. J'avais aussi peur qu'Alice lui fasse du mal. Je savais que celle-ci cachait certaines choses qui avaient à voir avec Jasper. Emmett et moi faisions des recherches à ce sujet c'est-à-dire pour voir si Bella et Jasper étaient liés d'une certaine manière. Apparemment, par mes recherches que j'avais réalisées, j'avais découvert que Renée et Charlie n'étaient pas les vrais parents de Bella, j'ignorais cependant si elle était au courant de cela ou non. Charlie Swan était le cousin d'une certaine Marie Swan qui était décédée pendant l'accouchement de son enfant qui s'appelait Isabella Marie Wiltock et étrangement cette Marie ressemblait trait pour trait à Bella. Sans oublier le nom de Wiltock qui était le même que celui de Jasper quand il était humain. Je ne comprenais pas le fait que c'était il y a 150ans, cela voudrait dire une seule chose que Charlie n'était pas tout à fait humain et qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait. Je vais approfondir mes recherches pour en savoir plus et découvrir la vérité.

Point de vue de Peter

Cela faisait maintenant plus de cent ans que je la recherchais, elle, ma compagne, Bella.

Je ne devais pas intervenir dans sa vie avant qu'elle ne soit prête pour moi afin que je puisse la marquer comme la mienne et la réclamer dans tout les sens du terme mais je sentais que pour cette dernière chose que je devrais attendre un moment avant et que je sois patient.

Donc maintenant je me trouvais en Alaska avec mon frère de venin, Jasper, au même endroit que ces vampires végi parce que mon don de merde me disais cependant, je ne savais pas pourquoi à part que ça allait être quelque chose de grand et que j'allais enfin rencontrer ma compagne, mon âme sœur, mon autre moitié, ma douce Bella.

Je connaissais aussi le fait qu'elle avait traversé certaines épreuves horribles par mon don mais je ne savais pas les détails de celles-ci mais j'allais bientôt les connaître. Bella était liée avec Jasper, ce lien est aussi fort que celui de l'accouplement mais différent tout de même.

Maintenant je me tenais aux cotés de Jasper en attendant l'arrivée de ma douce. Personne ne savait que c'était elle qui venait à part Jazz et moi-même, Alice ce lutin maléfique avait eu une vision de gens à venir mais de voyait pas de qui il s'agissait car sa vision était floue. Maintenant attendons que le spectacle commence…


	7. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue de Bella

Le parcours vers la maison des Cullen n'était pas très long, je me trouvais sur le dos de Kate Denali, elle me jetait des coups d'œil toutes les trente secondes, je voyais qu'elle était inquiète pour moi et elle avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose je me sentais proche d'elle comme une sœur, je me retournais tout d'un coup car j'entendais des bruits derrière nous, c'était Carmen, Eléazar, Laurent, Irina et Tanya.

« Tanya : nous venons avec vous au cas où il y a un combat. »

« Moi : merci beaucoup Tanya mais je vais essayer d'éviter d'avoir une lutte. S'il y a des problèmes cela sera entre Alice et moi-même. Personne d'autres ne doit intervenir sauf s'il le faut vraiment. »

Les Denali me regardèrent et hochèrent chacun leur tête mais par contre même s'ils acceptaient ma demande ils n'étaient pas totalement d'accord avec mais la respectait tout de même.

Nous arrivâmes après quelques minutes de course, être sur le dos d'un vampire me procurait un sentiment extatique, courir avec un vampire est libérateur et grisant. Quand nous sortîmes de la forêt, je remarquais que presque tout les Cullen étaient présent sauf deux, mon père et ce connard d'Edward. Trois d'entre eux furent surpris de ma présence sauf Emmett et Rosalie, eux avaient un visage comme ils savaient que quelque chose allait se produire.

« Carlisle : bonjour famille Denali, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué.

« Eléazar : eh bien cher Carlisle, je suis ici avec ma famille pour soutenir une personne qui veut faire face avec l'un des membre de ta famille ! »

« Carlisle : que veux-tu dire par là au juste ? »

C'est à ce moment là que je descendis du dos de Kate qui me tenait toujours et m'avançais afin que les Cullen me voient. Je m'avançais tout doucement avec Jake et Jane à mes cotés. Je les regardai pour leur faire savoir de ne pas intervenir sauf s'ils devaient vraiment le faire.

« Moi : ce qu'Eléazar veut dire Carlisle c'est que j'ai des comptes à régler avec l'un d'entre vous ! »

« Esmé : Edward n'est pas là ma chérie, il a quitté la famille pour un moment. »

« Moi : oh Esmé ce n'est pas Edward que je suis venue voir. N'est ce pas Alice ? »

« Alice : que veux tu dire Bella ? »

En plus de cela elle jouait le rôle de la pauvre fille innocente.

« Moi : oh Alice inutile de jouer l'innocente, je connais quelques uns de tes sales petits secrets qui te concerne. »

Rosalie me regarda et je savais par ses émotions qu'elle connaissait une partie de toute l'histoire. Je lui souri pour lui dire que j'avais compris et lui envoya une vague de confiance, elle fut surprise mais je lui fis un clin d'œil pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était moi.

« Rose : Em appelle Jazz maintenant pour qu'il vienne, je pense qu'il va aimer ce qui va se passer. »

« Emmett : ok ma Rosie ! »

Je regardais Em pour voir qu'il composait le numéro de Jazz et l'appeler. Quelques seconde plus tard il arriva avec un autre vampire mais je n'eus pas le temps de mieux le regarder car je vis Alice du coin de mon œil s'apprêter à s'élancer vers moi mais elle n'eut pas la chance de m'atteindre, en effet avec le pouvoir de l'air je l'esquivais. Elle fut très surprise et resta à me regarder pendant que moi j'éclatais de rire tout comme Rose, Kate et Laurent.

« Moi : eh bien quoi Alice ne sois pas surprise ! Je parie que ton pouvoir de voyante ne t'a pas montré ça… Ah ben non c'est dommage tu ne peux pas me voir ! Quel dommage ! C'est con ça, toi qui te fie qu'à ton pouvoir, tu ne sais rien faire sans ce don. Dis moi c'est lui qui t'as montré comment manipulé Jasper et moi ainsi que tout les Cullen par la même occasion ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me regardait avec des yeux meurtrier et assassin.

« Carlisle : que racontes-tu là Bella ? Pourquoi es-tu ici et comment nous as-tu trouvé ? »

« Moi : je répondrais à tes questions plus tard Carlisle. Dis moi Alice as-tu vu ou non mon agression après le départ d'Edward ? »

J'entendis derrière moi deux grognements bestiales, je remarquais qui s'agissait de mon père et l'autre vampire mais n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention.

Alice me regarda avec un sourire béat sur son visage, je savais qu'elle y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. J'avais envie de l'attaquer mais ne fis rien car je ne chercher pas un combat pour le moment il fallait que je me calme ainsi que mon père et l'autre vampire donc j'envoyais une dose de calme.

« … : merci jazz homme. »

« Jasper : c'est pas moi. »

Il me regarda avec un sourcil levé et je lui souri.

« Moi : ben quoi y a pas que toi qui est empath maintenant ! »

« Alice : bien sur que je l'ai vue, as-tu pris du plaisir avec eux ? »

« Moi : tu n'es qu'une sale chienne ! Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose aussi cruelle ? »

Elle éclata de rire mais fut soudain à terre se tordant de douleur.

Je regardai Jane.

« Jane : ben quoi y a pas que moi ! »

Elle disait donc la vérité, Jasper lui donnait aussi de la douleur et de la terreur.

« Esmé : Jane arrête ça ! »

« Jane : même si je ne suis la seule coupable je m'en fou. Savez-vous un peu ce que Bella a vécu à cause de cette salope après le départ d'Edward. Alice aurait pu faire cela arrêter et éviter mais non elle était trop jalouse par le lien que Jasper et Bella partageait tout deux ! »

« Emmett : Belly-Boo qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je regardais Em et Rosalie avec les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, je n'avais pas besoin de dire les mots pour que Rose comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Rose : NON ! »

« Moi : si, Rose ça ! »

Là je n'eut pas le temps de réagir car elle bondit sur Alice et lui arracha les bras.

« Rose : comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose ? »

Emmett essaya de tirer Rose d'Alice, elle était vraiment un vampire en cet instant mais je n'avais pas peur d'elle car elle était ma sœur et je savais qu'elle ne me ferait aucun mal. Je sentais qu'Alice était terrifiée elle le méritait. Finalement Em réussi à retirer Rose d'Alice mais il n'eut aucun pouvoir sur le vampire mâle qui était prêt de mon père car il lui arracha les jambes, il ne restait que la tête et le buste.

« … : tu n'es qu'une chienne comment as-tu osé faire cela à ma compagne ! D'habitude je ne frappe pas une femme mais toi tu es l'exception à ma règle. »

Apparemment mon père et moi eurent la même idée car on envoya tout les deux des doses de calme.

« Carlisle : Rosalie Hale ça suffit ! Que t'es t'il arrivé Bella ? »

Pendant que je racontais mon histoire il remit les bras et les jambes de cette manipulatrice mais j'étais sur qu'elle ne les garderait pas longtemps.

« Moi : voyons voir ce qui m'est arrivé ! Voyons, voyons… Ah oui quand Edward m'a quitté avec des mots cruels, quatre hommes m'ont trouvé sur le sol de la foret complètement brisé mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que ces hommes étaient les même que ceux qui avaient essayés de m'agresser à Port Angeles, ils m'ont battues comme tu peux le remarquer avec les ecchymoses que j'ai encore sur mon corps mais seulement le visage est visible pour le moment mais ils m'ont aussi violées plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils en avaient marre. Je fus trouvé par Sam l'alpha des loups et Jake mon meilleur ami qui est ici présent, j'allais mourir si ce n'est pas pour eux. Alors ne soit pas étonné de la façon dont Rose a réagie Carlisle ! »

Il me regarda avec stupeur et pitié. Esmé avec compassion. Emmett et Rose étaient eux furieux. Jasper était haineux et Peter celui qui était apparemment mon compagnon sentait la rage mais aussi le besoin de me venger. Je sentais une forte attraction vers lui c'est pour cette raison que je ne regardais pas dans sa direction pour ne pas me déconcentré ou bien alors je serais complètement foutue.

« Carlisle : je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé pour toi Bella mais es-tu sur de ce que tu accuses Alice ? Qu'en est-il du lien que tu partages avec Jasper ? Est-il ton compagnon ? »

Sur cette dernière question j'éclatais de rire ainsi que Jane, Jake et le clan Denali.

« Moi : non je ne suis pas la compagne de Jasper je ne pourrais jamais le convoiter de la sorte je te dirais pourquoi par la suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Carlisle et avant que tu m'interrompes je sens ce que tu ressens et donc ne t'avise pas de me mentir. Concernant mes accusations envers Alice oui j'en suis certainement sur. Jasper et moi partageons en effet un lien fort et unique mais je dois vous raconter ma conversation avec Charlie et les Volturis pour cela. »

« Alice : les Volturis ? Tu devrais être morte. Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas tué au moins je serais débarrassé de toi ! »

« Esmé : comment peux tu dire une chose pareille Alice ? »

« Alice : je dis seulement ce que je pense et ce que je ressens. »

« Moi : ce n'est rien Esmé, tout ce que cette garce peut dire ne m'atteint absolument pas. En effet j'ai bien eu une conversation très intéressante avec celui que je considérais comme mon père mais apparemment il ne l'est pas et aussi avec les Volturis qui m'ont apprit certaines choses. »

« Carlisle : que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Moi : j'ai une autre question pour Alice. Dis moi Alice pourquoi me déteste tu autant est-ce le fait que je partage un lien avec Jasper qui te dérange le plus ou est ce le fait que j'ai attiré le regard sur moi tandis que toi tu n'y es jamais parvenue. Hein dis-moi ? »

Elle me regardait avec des yeux assassins. Elle ressentait de la rage et je savais que j'avais touché un point sensible. Je la vis s'élancer mais je la bloquais avec mon bouclier physique dans une bulle. Elle nuira à personne dans cette cage car en plus de la bloqué physiquement de toute fuite, la bulle était recouverte d'un champ d'électricité.

« Moi : on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible n'est ce pas ? Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais attirer l'attention non seulement de Jasper mais aussi d'Edward. Tu es tellement pathétique. Tu as vraiment crue que deux hommes comme eux pouvaient être attiré par toi, oui tu es un vampire mais tu as le corps d'un vampire de 12ans. »

« Moi : pour répondre à ta question Carlisle et bien Charlie n'est pas mon père biologique. »

Il me regarda bouche bée après cette révélation, je retournais donc mon attention vers le principal concerné mon père.

« Moi : dis moi Jasper as-tu connu une jeune femme sorcière qui se nommait Marie quand tu étais humain ? »

« Jasper : euh je ne sais pas vraiment Bella, je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

« Moi : cela fait partie de mon histoire, pendant que je vais raconter celle-ci je vais vous montrer tout les faits et gestes, à la fin de mon récit sur tout ce que je sais, je vais avoir à te toucher Jasper car ce contact physique te fera retrouver ta mémoire humaine et pendant que je parle je ne veux aucune interruption de aucune sorte. »

« Jane : Bella veux-tu que je raconte ton histoire pendant que toi pendant ce temps là tu montre ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Moi : oui je veux bien Jane, merci. »

Je fis appel à mon pouvoir de l'eau et de l'air pour glacé l'eau afin d'en faire un miroir au sol. Pendant que Jane racontais mon histoire je montrais la conversation avec Charlie et les Volturi.

« Jane : Charlie Swan n'est pas le père biologique de Bella ici présente, il était en fait le cousin de sa mère, Marie. La mère de Bella rencontra un jeune homme et ils tombèrent très vite amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils se marièrent et eurent une petite fille, Bella. Malheureusement Marie de survécue pas à l'accouchement. Le père de Bella l'appela donc Isabella Marie Wiltock, Marie en hommage à la mère de Bella. Wiltock est donc le nom de naissance de Bella. Les jours passèrent et la guerre fut déclarer. Le père de Bella devait y aller car il n'avait pas le choix, il fit donc promettre à Charlie que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose qu'il s'occuperait de son enfant comme si c'était le sien, ce qu'il fit à merveille. Un jour des soldats apparurent pour apprendre à Charlie que le Major Wiltock était porté disparu et était considéré comme mort. Concernant l'âge de Bella c'est parce que celle-ci n'est pas tout à fait humaine car en effet cette dernière est une sorcière tout comme sa mère et Charlie. Le père de Bella est nul autre que Jasper ici présent : le Major Jasper Wiltock, autrement connu comme le dieu de la guerre. Pas étonnant que sa fille est aussi puissante ! »

Après cela je montrais avec l'aide de mes pouvoirs toute ma conversation avec Charlie, les Volturi, tout même la révélation de mon compagnon, quand Charlie me rendis mes pouvoirs, mon appel à Jake, ma discussion avec les Denali jusqu'à maintenant.

Je m'approchais tout doucement de mon père, de par ses émotions il me croyait mais il était tout de même confus. Je lui touchais donc la main et c'était comme s'il y avait une bulle sur nous. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il se rappelait de tout. Je le regardais et le serra dans mes bras après quelques minutes, je me reculais et me tournais vers mon compagnon pour enfin mieux l'observé.

« Moi : Peter… »

Point de vue de Jasper

Si on m'avait dit un jour ce qui allais se produire aujourd'hui je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je n'y crois toujours pas non seulement Bella est ma fille biologique et est apparemment une sorcière puissante ainsi qu'une empath comme moi mais il se trouve qu'elle est la compagne de Peter. Cette sale manipulatrice d'Alice a bien gardé son jeu car j'aurais pu savoir que Bella était ma fille si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé faire de me tenir éloigné de ma fille, elle n'aurait jamais été battue et violée de la sorte. Je sens mon monstre intérieur se battre dans sa cage pour sortir et je pense que je vais le laisser sortir afin que nous vengions notre fille mais avant ça je dois attendre car je vois que Peter est aussi en grande bataille avec son propre monstre.

« Moi : Peter laisse le aller, laisse le à l'air libre. »

« Bella : et là vous deux vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que vous préparer mais sachez que je vais y participer, je me fou qu'elle a été ma meilleure amie avant mais elle le mérite. »

« … : eh bien, bien, bien qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Jane chère sœur tu peux m'éclairer ? Et où est notre mère Marcus m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait avec toi ? »

Alec Volturi se promena jusqu'à Jane mais je m'accroupi face à Bella pour la protéger, Peter imita ma position il ne voulait personne autour de sa compagne.

« Bella : oh mais ça suffit vous deux ! Je sais prendre soins de moi vous savez. L'un peut être mon père et l'autre mon compagnon mais vous m'empêcherez pas d'approcher mes enfants. Oui papy Jasper tu as bien entendu ENFANTS, je les considère comme les miens. Bonjour Alec je suis Bella. »

« Alec : enchanté de te rencontré maman. Je peux t'appeler maman ? »

« Bella : bien sur. »

« Carlisle : Bella peux tu libérer Alice de cette cage s'il te plait, elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement. »

Là je pense que Carlisle ne tient pas du tout à sa tête. Je vois que Bella est très énervé mais pas seulement elle mais tout le monde.

« Bella : ah bon et comment j'ai été traité étais juste pour toi ? »

« Carlisle : non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Bella : oh je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu as voulu dire, tu sais Carlisle je connais un sale petit secret te concernant je pense qu'il pourrait plaire à Esmé de savoir que tu t'es servi d'elle. »

« Esmé : que veux tu dire ma chérie ? »

« Bella : eh bien je suis désolé de te faire de la peine Esmé mais tu n'es pas la compagne de Carlisle, non la compagne de Carlisle, la vrai est nul autre qu'Alice voilà pourquoi il la défend et essaie d'épargner sa vie. »

« Carlisle : ne la croit pas ma chérie, elle ment. Elle veut tout simplement se venger qu'Edward l'a quittée. »

« Esmé : je ne te crois par Carlisle, j'ai toujours eu un doute concernant ton amour, donc j'ai fait ma propre petite enquête pendant que tu allais chasser toujours avec Alice, je n'ai pris aucune décision comme cela cette garce ne pouvait pas voir que j'étais tout près de vous. Mais vous étiez tellement occupé à baiser que vous ne m'avez pas entendu ou senti. Ah au fait les papiers du divorce sont sur ton bureau. »

Elle se retourna tout d'un coup avec un sourire diabolique et le frappa dans les bijoux de famille, je ne voudrais certainement pas être à sa place.

« Esmé : ah et au fait Carlisle, n'accuse jamais ma fille de mentir car elle a jamais su le faire. »

« Bella : merci maman… »

Si Esmé pouvait verser des larmes je suis sur qu'elle serait en sanglotant par le fait que ma fille l'a appelé maman, j'ai toujours sue quand on a rencontré Bella qu'elle a considéré Esmé comme sa propre mère et cela au premier regard.

Par le regard de Bella je voyais que le jeu allait commencer pas seulement pour Alice mais aussi pour Carlisle…


	8. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Point de vue de Bella

Whoa ! C'est le seul mot pour décrire la réaction d'Esmé suite à ma révélation. Qui savait qu'elle pouvait l'avoir en elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas la compagne de Carlisle depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré maintenant avec mon pouvoir cela le confirme. En effet, j'ai toujours observé Esmé, celle que je considère comme ma mère n'était pas à l'aise avec Carlisle quand celui-ci la touchait ou l'embrassait. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle regardait beaucoup Jasper, mon père du coin de l'œil, je pense même qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.

Bon passons maintenant… je ressens des autres vampires de l'anticipation et de grande vague de colère.

« Moi : bien, bien, bien, dites-moi de vous deux qui veux commencer le jeu ? Pas de réponses ? Je prends cela que c'est à moi de décider. Voyons voir… Ah oui je sais je vais commencer par la personne qui a causé le plus d'ennuis c'est-à-dire toi Alice. »

« Alice : tu ne serais pas capable de me battre après tout tu n'es qu'une humaine pathétique ! »

Je voyais du coin de mon œil Peter étant retenu par mon père et Emmett ainsi que Rose qui était retenu par Esmé.

« … : une humaine pathétique hein ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait capable de te tenir au piège avec cette bulle ? »

« Alice : Edward ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu dans mes visions ? »

« Moi : cela pourrait être moi la responsable. Tu vois Alice j'ai complètement bloqué ton pouvoir, c'est assez amusant d'être un bouclier tu ne trouve pas ? Bon assez parler, je vais te libérer parce que là tu m'ennuie vraiment et j'ai envie de te mettre une raclé pour avoir manipulé la femme que je considère comme ma mère, jasper qui est mon père biologique mais aussi le reste de cette famille à part Carlisle considérant qu'il est ton compagnon ! »

« Edward : Bella je peux me charger avec Carlisle, ça me ferait un tel plaisir… après tu feras ce que tu veux de moi avec la manière que je t'ai quitté pour te protéger, je comprendrais que tu ne veux plus même me parler. »

« Moi : tu en fais ce que tu en veux ce n'est pas mon problème mais laisse en un morceau pour Esmé je pense qu'elle voudrait aussi s'amuser. N'est ce pas maman ? Concernant la manière que tu m'as quitté on en reparlera plus tard toi et moi !»

« Esmé : oui ma chérie tu as raison… »

« Edward : pas de problème ma Bella même si tu n'es plus la mienne. Tu as enfin rencontré ton véritable compagnon. »

Je libérais donc cette sale manipulatrice, dès que mon bouclier se mit vers le bas, elle se dirigea vers moi en pensant qu'elle pouvait m'atteindre mais elle fit une grosse erreur en pensant cela. Avec l'aide de l'air je m'envolai juste pour être derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pour la faire connaitre de ma présence derrière elle je fit une boule d'électricité et la jeta juste sur ses cheveux. Elle tressailli de douleur par le choc électrique et se retourna avec un regard meurtrier.

« Moi : oh joli coupe de cheveux ! Dis moi c'est quoi le nom de ton coiffeur pour que je l'évite. »

J'entendais dans le fond, les vampires éclater de rire, j'entendis aussi le rire wolfy de Jake qui était encore en forme de loup et je savais pour un fait qu'il montrait par son esprit avec le lien qu'il partageait avec les autres loups tout ce qui se passait aux autres qui étaient à la Push.

« Alice : tu vas payer pour avoir fait ça ! »

« Moi : oh j'ai très peur de toi… tu vois j'en tremble.»

Je voyais dans son regard qu'elle voulait m'attaquer et cette pour cette raison que je me propulsais dans les airs, je fis sortir la sorcière en moi en plein jour, je fis pousser des racines d'arbres pour l'empêcher de bouger et l'immobiliser.

« Emmett : faut pas faire chier ma petite sœur ! Et en plus elle est encore humaine je n'imagine même pas quand elle sera vampire. »

Pour prouver son point de vue, j'envoyais vers Alice des vagues de douleurs et de terreurs. Elle cria à l'agonie mais pour moi c'était un véritable plaisir à l'entendre crier.

« Jane : c'est pas moi cette fois ! Je le jure ! »

« Moi : ne t'en fais pas ma chérie c'est moi. »

Je voyais du coin de mon œil, Peter et Jasper se diriger vers là où je me trouvais. Je me faisais donc descendre pour être à terre. Je savais qu'ils étaient là pour arracher les membres d'Alice. J'entendais des cris de douleur venant de Carlisle qu'Esmé et Edward lui arrachaient ses membres. Quand à moi, je gelais les pieds de ce lutin pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger…

« Emmett : Aie ! Ça doit faire mal ça ! Rosie fais moi promettre de ne pas faire chier Esmé dans un avenir proche ! »

En effet, Esmé avait arraché les bijoux de famille de Carlisle, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Heureusement que j'avais placé mes deux boucliers sur mon père et moi-même pour ne ressentir aucune émotion.

« Peter : besoin d'aide chérie… »

Oh putain cette voix… si sexy l'accent du sud…

Point de vue de Peter

Regarder ma compagne agir de cette façon me disait de ne pas l'énerver dans un avenir proche ou lointain, oh non elle était terrifiante et sexy par-dessus tout. Mais bon concentrons nous sur le présent.

Quand Bella s'était élevé dans les airs, son apparence avait quelque peu changé c'est-à-dire que ses cheveux étaient devenu blond miel comme ceux du major et ses yeux devenus aussi bleus clair, elle ressemblait vraiment à Jasper quand elle laissait sa sorcière intérieure sortir complètement pour jouer. En plus ce qui lui donnait son coté sexy et chaude c'est que quand elle était dans les airs ses cheveux volaient avec le vent qui tournait autour d'elle.

« Emmett : oh putain… elle ressemble à Jazz man comme ça. »

« Edward : c'est Jasper au féminin. »

Je voyais que ma compagne s'amusait et vue le regard qu'elle lança au loup je suppose que lui et les autres loups qui étaient connecté à son esprit se marraient bien aussi…

Je me décidais donc de m'avançais pour rejoindre ma compagne mais apparemment Jasper eu la même idée que moi. Nous nous avançâmes donc tout les deux afin de donner une bonne leçon à ce lutin malveillant.

« Moi : besoin d'aide chérie. »

Je voyais du coin de mon œil Jasper sourire peut être du aux émotions qu'il sentait de sa fille je ne sais pas, après tout je ne suis pas un empath moi.

Je venais juste de m'apercevoir que Bella venait de geler les pieds d'Alice afin de la garder prisonnière et ainsi l'empêcher de tenter de s'enfuir. Vu la terreur sur le visage du nain elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Je n'avais pas besoin de son pouvoir pour deviner ce que le major avait en réserve pour elle sans parler de mes propres plans de tortures afin de venger non seulement mon frère de venin mais sa fille qui était aussi ma compagne et mon autre moitié.

Que le jeu commence…


	9. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella

Jasper, mon père et Peter se trouvaient à mes côtés. Je pouvais ressentir d'eux l'anticipation et l'amusement je savais que pour eux, ils considéraient que torturer Alice allait être un jeu. J'en eus la preuve quand ils s'avancèrent lentement tout les deux en même temps avec un regard déterminé sur leur visage. Certes ils étaient en mission, ils étaient « le major » et « le capitaine ». Ils portaient tout deux des sourires diaboliques. Les deux vampires mâles, se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de ce lutin maléfique. Alice essayait bien tant que mal d'amadouer mon père, cela m'écœurais.

_**« Alice : s'il te plait jazzy ne fais pas ça. J'ai fait tout cela pour protéger notre famille contre elle. Elle veut la détruire, c'est elle qui mérite de mourir, pas moi. Je suis totalement innocente dans cette affaire. J'en ai rien fait de mal. Allez Jazz tu sais que je t'aime. »**_

Comme réponse elle reçut un grognement bestial de mon père.

_**« Jasper : elle comme tu l'appelles si bien est ma fille. Tu as joué avec la mauvaise personne, avec la mauvaise famille. Je voudrais te tuer, ah si tu savais comme j'ai envi de te tuer mais cela serait trop gentil pour une personne aussi vil que toi. J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour toi et ton cher compagnon. Vois-tu Alice, Peter et moi allons arracher tes membres, morceau par morceau ensuite nous allons les mettre dans diverses boîtes et enfin nous allons les envoyés vers l'Italie. Une fois que les morceaux seront arrivés à destination, les Volturi vont te remettre ensemble et ce sera aux trois rois de décider quoi faire avec toi. Oh Carlisle, le même traitement t'attend. Je pense qu'Aro va être très heureux de te voir. »**_

Cela dit il se mit au travail avec l'aide de mon compagnon, ils arrachèrent d'abord les bras, ensuite les jambes pour qu'enfin Peter lui morde dans le coup en laissant du venin s'infiltrer dans la morsure, on pouvait entendre Alice crier de douleur, finalement Peter lui arracha la tête de son corps, celui-ci enfin ce qui restait, tomba au sol comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Peter lança alors sa tête de l'autre coté comme s'il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite d'elle sous peine d'être contaminé. La tête retomba juste devant la forme de loup de Jake, celui-ci prit la tête dans sa gueule par les cheveux et la balança de gauche à droite comme si c'était une vielle corde pour chien. On pouvait entendre les rires de tout le monde à ce petit spectacle.

Ici, je me tenais au milieu de cet endroit merveilleux, je pouvais sentir que c'était dans ce lieu magique que j'appartenais avec ces personnes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres et mon compagnon. Je savais que pour devenir la compagne de Peter dans tout les sens du terme que cela allait s'avérer mais avec le soutient de mon père, mon compagnon et ma famille je savais qu'au bout du compte j'allais y parvenir.

J'étais toujours dans mon train de pensées quand celle-ci fut interrompue par le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquais qu'Alec, le frère jumeau de Jane, celui que je considérais comme un fils, était occupé de discuter avec un interlocuteur.

De ses émotions, je pouvais ressentir beaucoup de colère mais sous celle-ci, se trouvait un sentiment minime de peur. Je me demandais qu'est ce qu'il y avait bien pu se produire en Italie durant son absence pour avoir de telles émotions. Était-ce Charlie ? Ou pire encore est-ce que cela avait avoir avec Victoria ? Bientôt j'eus ma réponse car Alec venait de terminer sa conversation.

Alec prit une profonde inspiration même si ce geste totalement humain lui était complètement inutile. Je pense qu'il essayait juste de se calmer et de se donner du courage pour nous casser les nouvelles, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, on allait se serrer les coudes comme on dit.

_**« Alec : comme vous pouvez l'avoir remarquer, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil, celui-ci provenait de Dimitri, le traqueur des Volturi. Au retour de mes maîtres et de lui-même, on leur a rapporté le fait qu'un vampire nomade qui était emprisonné a réussi à s'échapper avec l'aide de l'un de ses nouveau-nés qui a le don de l'invisibilité et celui-ci l'a libéré. Maintenant selon Dimitri, ce même vampire nomade a d'autres nouveau-nés, en fait elle a une armée et ils se dirigent vers nous ! »**_

_**« Emmett : putain de merde… »**_

_**« Laurent : savez-vous qui est ce nomade même si j'ai mes soupçons de l'identité de celui-ci ? »**_

_**« Alec : son nom est Victoria. Je suis désolé maman. Je ne sais pas comment elle a sue que tu étais là ! »**_

_**« Moi : ce n'est rien, je savais que j'allais y faire face un jour ou l'autre. » **_

_**« Edward : je sais peut-être comment elle connaît l'endroit où se trouve Bella… »**_

_**« Rosalie : comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Qu'as-tu fais ? »**_

Edward regardait vers le bas, je savais qu'il se reprochait quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus. En regardant mon père, Jasper, je voyais qu'il était le major, le dieu de la guerre et je pouvais sentir par les émotions qu'Edward émettait que celui-ci lui faisait subir un bon cocktail d'émotions digne d'un sérum de vérité afin qu'Edward dise tout ce qu'il connaissait.

_**« Major : parle immédiatement petit garçon ! »**_

Edward dégluti mais je pouvais deviner que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de mon père.

_**« Edward : ok. Ok. Je vais tout vous racontez… Après que j'ai quitté Bella dans les bois - » **_

C'est à ce moment là que j'eus une série de flash-back sur ce qui s'était passé, je m'effondrais au sol en sanglotant, une tempête se leva le ciel s'obscurci, il faisait totalement noir les feuilles des arbres tombées tourbillonnaient autour de moi, elles formaient un cercle protecteur tout autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Tout le monde fut choquer que je pouvais déclencher.

_**« Jasper : Rose va à Bella. »**_

Je pouvais voir que Rosalie essayait d'atteindre la barrière de feuilles mais elle n'arrivait pas à y parvenir pour pouvoir me consoler et me réconforter.

_**« Rose : j'essaie Jazz mais je n'arrive pas à entrer, les feuilles me bloque. »**_

Soudain quelque chose d'extraordinaire se passa alors :

Une magnifique louve blanche comme la neige sortie des bois et me regarda dans les yeux, je fus comme hypnotisé. La louve s'avança vers moi lentement, je pouvais sentir ses émotions elle avait ce besoin de me réconforter. De l'autre côté, Esmé se dirigea aussi vers moi comme si elle n'était plus en contrôle d'elle-même et de ses mouvements. La louve grogna contre elle et se mit coucher devant moi afin de me protéger mais Esmé n'avait pas peur, au contraire, on pouvait voir qu'elle était dans son mode de mère protectrice, elle grogna en retour à la louve. Pendant cet échange, j'avais arrêté de pleurer, je voyais que Peter avait du mal à se retenir de courir vers où je me trouvais pour me réconforter, je l'en remerciai par mes émotions que je lui fis sentir pour son geste de retenue.

_Je reçue un message de Jacob par pensée._

_Jake : Bella, la louve blanche c'est Leah et elle a imprimé sur toi. Cette impression n'a aucune notion romantique vers toi plus d'une mère vers sa fille. Tu es bien partie. Deux mères pour le prix d'une. À ce que je comprends des pensées de Leah, la mère Cullen n'accepte pas ce lien que Leah partage avec toi car elle se voit comme ta mère. C'est pour cette raison que Leah et Esmé sont dans un espèce de combat visuel pour laquelle sera la mère principale, la mère dominante. _

**« Moi : oh mon dieu. »**

**« Rosalie : que se passe-t-il entre Esmé et ce loup ? »**

**« Moi : selon Jacob elles ont toutes les deux un combat visuel pour savoir de qui Esmé ou Leah sera ma mère dominante, ma mère principale, la première. »**

**« Carmen : quelqu'un d'entre vous a déjà entendu parler d'un pareil phénomène ? »**

**« Eléazar : oui mi amor, moi je entendu c'est quelque chose de plutôt rare. Normalement il se passe entre individu de la même espèce. Je n'avais jamais encore entendu parler de ce phénomène pour un vampire et un métamorphe. »**

Après quelques minutes de combat visuel, on pouvait voir Esmé se reculer légèrement et baisser la tête. Apparemment Leah était la mère dominante.

**« Moi : tu es toujours ma seconde mère, maman. » dis-je vers Esmé.**

**« Tanya : bon je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aimerais qu'Eddie continue son histoire… »**

**« Edward : ne m'appelle pas Eddie ! »**

**« Edward : pour continuer mon histoire avant la crise d'angoisse de Bella, j'avais décidé de traquer Victoria afin de la tuer moi-même. Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance, étant donné que je ne suis pas un traquer c'est pour cette raison que je me suis envolé vers l'Italie pour demander de l'aide, quand je suis arrivé à proximité du château de Voltera, je pouvais sentir son odeur et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'abandonner ma mission. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle ne reconnaitrait pas mon odeur et ne pas la suivre jusqu'ici. »**

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir à ce qui se passa ensuite, une minute Edward était à sa place et la minute suivante mon compagnon que je n'avais pas vraiment pleinement regarder, se précipita vers Edward et le prit par la gorges pour ensuite le plaquer contre un arbre.

**« Peter : en effet, tu ne pensais pas beaucoup pour un lecteur d'esprit. Avais-tu seulement pensé à d'autres personnes qu'à ta petite personne égoïste que tu es ! »**

Edward déglutit difficilement dans la peur et secoua la tête dans la négative. Peter avait totalement raison, Edward pensait qu'à lui-même. Il avait signé lui-même notre arrêt de mort.

Dans son mode combattant et militaire mon père intervint.

**« Jasper : c'est bon il est temps de se préparer. Peter lâche-le et viens ici, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »**

**« Peter : ok major. Tu n'es qu'une petite merde golden-boy. »**

Peter regarda Edward avec un regard dur et froid puis se retourna pour aux cotés de mon père.

**« Jasper : Eléazar as-tu appris aux membres de ta famille à se battre contre des nouveau-nés et des anciens vampires ? »**

**« Eléazar : oui en effet, je leur ai montré tout ce que je savais et ce que j'avais appris quand j'étais avec les Volturi. »**

**« Jasper : très bien alors ! J'ai appris à Emmett, Rose et Esmé à se battre. Edward tu te débrouilleras avec ton don. Bella peux tu demander à Jacob combien de loups ils ont à disposition ? »**

_Pensées de Jacob :_

_« Jacob : voyons voir, il y a Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, et moi, ce qui nous fait un total de dix loups. »_

**« Moi : putain ! Euh désolé. Il y a dix loups avec Jacob et Leah. Les autres loups sont en route en ce moment même. »**

**« Jane : j'ai appelé la garde, ils arrivent aussi, les meilleures combattants. Caius, Félix, Dimitri, Chelsea, Santiago, Heidi, Renata, Aro et Marcus ainsi que Charlie. »**

**« Jasper : merci pour les infos. Bella sais tu te battre ? Qu'en est-il des loups. »**

**« Moi : j'ai des bases d'auto défense, de kick-boxing, de boxe française. »**

Je demandais donc à Leah et Jacob s'ils savaient combattre ainsi que les autres loups.

_Pensées de Leah :_

_« Leah : nous savons combattre ma chérie, chacun de nous a prit un art de combat et quand nous étions en formation on mélangeait tout type de combat. »_

_Pensées de Jacob :_

_« Jacob : on aimerait tout de même une démonstration. »_

**« Moi : d'après Leah et Jacob, les loups savent se battre. Toutefois, ils aimeraient une démonstration. Me concernant j'unirais mes pouvoirs et mes forces avec Charlie. »**

**« Jasper : ok. Allons-y. Un volontaire ? »**

Personne ne bougea. Peter avait un sourire narquois. Emmett l'imbécile qu'il est s'avança avec un grand sourire béat sur son visage. Je savais que mon père allait très vite effacé de sourire de son visage.

**« Jasper : très bien Em. Viens. »**

Et c'est comme ceci que les démonstrations de combat débutèrent. Après quelques heures les Volturi étaient arrivé ainsi que les loups et Charlie. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Victoria et ses nouveau-nés.

Après une heure ou deux supplémentaire d'attente, nous entendîmes au loin le bruit de personnes qui courraient à travers les bois. Ils arrivèrent un moment plus tard. Victoria et son armée, émergea de la forêt Denali. Il me semblait y avoir une cinquantaine ou peut être même une centaine de nouveau-nés, cela n'allait pas être facile. Vingt-cinq contre cent, on n'avait pas la majorité.

**« Victoria : bien, bien, bien mais ce n'est pas notre pathétique humaine et sa famille qui ont tués mon James ! »**

Pathétique humaine ? Attends que je lui montre à celle-là si je suis un humaine pathétique.

**« Victoria : Attaquez mais l'humaine est pour moi ! »**

C'est ainsi que la bataille commença, plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y avait aucune disparition de notre côté. Je regardais Peter, il avait un regard d'amour et d'adoration je lui souris et une larme tomba de mon œil. Je me battrais pour lui et mon père ainsi que les autres quoi qu'il arrive même si je devais en laisser ma vie.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Bella

Je me tenais là debout à observer les nouveau-nés se précipiter vers ma famille. Emmett, tout en se battant avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Rose, elle était toujours aussi belle et gracieuse mais en étant également féroce. Mon père, à son visage je pouvais voir qu'il avait fait sortir le major, il était stratégique et féroce tout comme son vampire intérieur, sa bête. Il ne laissait aucune chance. Peter, mon compagnon était un dieu guerrier né, très concentré. Pour les loups leur combat était très violent. Des bras et des jambes de granit allaient dans tous les sens. Moi, je me concentrais sur mes forces et mon énergie.

Je regardais de gauche à droite tout en gardant un œil sur les combats et la bataille. Je scrutais les moindres détails. Dans ma vision périphérique je remarquais cependant un flou blanc et rouge comme des flammes se diriger vers moi à grande vitesse, je savais à coup sûr qu'il s'agissait de Victoria. Avec le pouvoir de l'air, je l'esquivais sans problème. Elle en resta la bouche bée et en état de choc se demandant probablement comment je pouvais faire cela. Je lui souris doucement mais mon sourire était faux, il était froid et arrogant.

_**« Moi : eh bien quoi Victoria ? Alice ne t'as pas mis au courant de ce petit détail ? »**_ La narguais-je.

En réponse un grognement féroce sortie au-delà de sa poitrine. Je voyais que j'avais touché un point quand j'avais mentionné l'implication d'Alice dans son jeu de malade pour m'atteindre. Après tout, je ne devrais pas être étonné étant donné que James était le créateur d'Alice Marie Brandon alias Alice Cullen.

Elle poussa un rugissement et se précipita vers moi, j'invoquais le pouvoir de l'électricité et des boules bleus apparurent dans mes mains. C'était très grisant comme sensation. Cependant, même si j'eus touché ce vampire sordide, elle me toucha et réussie à me faire une longue et profonde entaille sur mon bras droit. Du sang s'écoula à travers la plaie. Même si j'avais mal et que c'était douloureux, ma pensée allait au fait que c'était juste la distraction que nous avions besoin pour les nouveau-nés, ceux-ci gelèrent et ma famille et les autres vampires de notre cotés profitèrent de l'occasion pour mettre fin aux nouveau-nés restant. Je fus tellement concentré que j'en avais oublié cette chienne de Victoria, je ne vis pas arrivé Victoria vers moi à pleine vitesse, elle me percuta et cela me fit m'envoler vers les arbres. Heureusement je ne me fracassais pas sur ceux-ci car Charlie mit un bouclier m'empêchant ainsi m'effondrer contre eux et aussi empêcher quelconque dommage physique.

Je me redressais lentement mais péniblement, regardais autour de moi mais ne vit aucune trace de cette garce de Victoria. Soudain, je me sentis volé à travers la clairière où on se trouvait, j'entendis un rugissement de colère et féroce mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. J'essayais de stopper ma chute à venir en me concentrant sur mon énergie mais cela ne servait à rien, après tout je n'étais qu'un être humain et j'avais déjà beaucoup utilisé de mes pouvoirs aujourd'hui. Mon corps percuta la maison des Cullen de plein fouet, je pouvais sentir mes os se briser sous l'impact, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je pense que ma colonne vertébrale venait de se briser. Mon corps glissa au sol avec un bruit sourd, j'étais dans une atroce douleur. J'étais conscient de ce qui se passait, je pouvais entendre les sanglots et grognements de ceux qui m'entouraient, des mains froides étaient sur moi en essayant de soulager ma douleur et de me consoler en me réconfortant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Cela m'apaisait.

_**« Peter : chut mon ange, ne bouge surtout pas ! On va devoir te transformer. »**_

Je pouvais ressentir qu'il était inquiet, il avait peur et il était aussi effrayé.

_**« Moi : o-ok m-mais v-Vic-victoria ? »**_

_**« Jasper : ne t'en fais pas pour elle chérie, elle a été prise en charge. Elle est plus de ce monde, elle est morte d'une mort très douloureuse, tu peux me croire à ce sujet. Jane et Kate ont combinées leur pouvoir sur elle, quant à moi j'ai amplifié ce qu'elle ressentait. Je l'ai déchiré morceau par morceau avec l'aide d'Alec et Charlie. »**_

_**« Emmett : au fait c'est quoi ça ? »**_

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'Emmett parlais parce que j'étais dans trop de douleur que pour me concentrer sur la situation actuelle. Après quelques instants en essayant de me concentrer, je sentis un sentiment de paix paisible, de bonheur, d'amour et d'autres bonnes émotions de ce genre. J'essayais non sans difficultés à tourner ma tête pour voir un évènement spectaculaire. Autour de moi se trouvait non seulement ma famille de vampires avec les loups dans leur forme humaine mais également des animaux m'entourant ainsi que mon père et mon compagnon.

À l'orée de la forêt boisée, on pouvait observer certains grizzlys avec leurs petits. Dans une distance plus courte que les grizzlys se trouvaient des caribous, des élans, des loups ainsi que des cerfs et des biches. Une des biches s'approcha lentement et avec précaution vers moi. Elle avait la tête légèrement baissée, elle était si belle une robe de couleur caramel avec des taches de couleur blanche comme la neige et ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond avec un regard de l'innocence. Une telle créature captivante.

_Pensée de la biche :_

_Il faut que votre compagnon et votre père vous morde immédiatement princesse sinon vous allez mourir !_

J'avais retiré mon bouclier car je n'avais plus de force, ainsi Edward pouvait lire dans mes pensées et ainsi les traduire aux autres.

_**« Edward : il que Peter et Jasper transforment Bella immédiatement car elle est en train de mourir. Elle n'a plus de force… »**_

Je sentis mon compagnon déposer un léger baiser sur mon front pour qu'enfin il se déplace pour qu'il puisse mordre dans mon cou ainsi que dans mes poignets, mon père quant à lui se chargea de mordre dans mes chevilles. Je pouvais sentir les effets des morsures, le venin s'infiltrait dans mon corps et dans mon système. Une douleur fulgurante et atroce commença pour bientôt petit à petit diminuer. Je me sentais soudain dans une paix paisible. J'étais sûr à cent pour cent que mon père apaisait ma douleur et essayant de la diminuer mais je pense que les animaux étaient également des acteurs principaux à la perte de ma douleur.

_Pensée de la biche :_

_Vous devez dire à votre entourage de prendre votre corps et de nous suivre, nous, les animaux de la forêt._

_**« Edward : transportez Bella et suivez les animaux. »**_

_**« Charlie : je vais la mettre en lévitation. Allons-y. »**_

Je me sentais soulevé doucement dans les airs, c'est la dernière chose que je vis car bientôt l'obscurité me gagna et je fermais les yeux pour laisser la transformation m'engloutir.

Point de vue d'Esmé

Mon bébé, ma petite fille…

Pourquoi a-t-elle due vivre toutes ces souffrances ? Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire la trahison de Carlisle et d'Alice ! Pour ne pas mentionner que Charlie Swan n'était pas le père biologique de ma petite mais que c'était Jasper. Je pouvais sentir un lien, une traction me poussant vers Charlie, je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait même si au fond de mon esprit j'avais une vague idée. Ce pourrait-il que Charlie Swan soit en fait mon compagnon d'âme, mon âme sœur ? J'allais le découvrir dans le temps. Pour l'instant ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Ma plus grande surprise fut surement quand j'ai découvert que Peter, le frère de venin de Jasper, était le vrai compagnon de mon bébé, ma petite fille, ma Bella.

Depuis notre première rencontre j'avais été irrésistiblement attirée vers cette jeune personne merveilleuse. Je savais que je l'aimais comme si elle était de ma chair et de mon sang.

Un fait que j'espérais était qu'elle ne subisse pas une transformation trop douloureuse. Tous cette douleur valait le coup à la fin, avec l'aide de son compagnon et sa famille, là pour elle, elle remontera la pente ce l'épreuve qu'elle a subie, quand tout cela sera derrière elle, elle sera heureuse avec tous ceux qu'elle aime tendrement.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Ce qui est arrivé à ma petite sœur est quelque chose qu'aucune femme ne devrait subir. Je sais de quoi je parle quand je dis ça. Cette souffrance qui est au plus profond de ton âme, cette peur d'être touché par les hommes, ces flash-back qui surviennent n'importe quand mais surtout quand une personne te touche le plus dur dans tout cela c'est d'essayer d'être intime avec celui que tu aimes. Il faudra à Petre beaucoup de patience et de calme ainsi que beaucoup de douceur. Emmett devra lui parler pour lui donner quelques conseils nécessaires.

Charlie mit Bella en lévitation ensuite nous suivîmes les animaux qui nous menèrent vers le milieu de la forêt où se trouvait une petite clairière magnifique. Des fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs s'y trouvaient. Dans le milieu de cet endroit paradisiaque était une espèce de nid douillet fait de feuilles, de fleurs et de brindilles.

Charlie reposa ma petite sœur sur le nid, Peter était assis à ses côtés en lui tenant la main, Jasper quant à lui était de son autre côté en lui caressant ses beaux cheveux.

Les animaux étaient autour d'eux comme une sorte de bouclier pour protéger Bella de toute sorte de danger. On pouvait voir dans la façon qu'ils réagissaient que ceux-ci avaient une espèce de respect ou quelque chose du genre pour Bella. À l'heure actuelle il suffisait plus qu'à attendre la fin de la transformation.

Point de vue de Bella

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette chaleur, ce feu, cette transformation dans son ensemble. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait mis sur un bucher, qu'on y avait mis le feu et que je brulais vif. Cela faisait tellement mal même si je savais qu'à la fin cela en vaudrait la peine. À la fin de toute cette douleur, je serais entouré des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, ma famille, es amis, mon père et mon compagnon. Au fond de moi je sais qu'un jour, je serais capable d'être dans les bras de Peter, sans crainte, ni peur. Il faudra du temps bien sûr et de la patience pour que j'arrive à ce point, finalement avec l'aide de mon entourage j'en serais capable.

Point de vue de Peter

J'étais assis au chevet de ma douce compagne à regarder les différentes étapes de sa transformation. Elle était encore plus magnifique qu'avant. J'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais presque pas les réactions des autres tout autour de moi. Au premier abord, je ne comprenais pas leur expressions jusqu'à ce que je regarde le visage de Jasper, qui portait un sourire magnifique, que j'avais vu très rarement, il était heureux, ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Je me concentrais afin d'observer les diverses différences en effet, où il y avait des cheveux bruns chocolat se trouvait maintenant des cheveux de couleur blond miel. Je voyais maintenant pourquoi Jasper était heureux. Là devant moi se trouvait une version féminine de Jasper.

Bella avait grandi de quelques centimètres, ses courbes avaient également augmentés de volume dans tous les bons endroits. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs.

J'avais hâte qu'elle se réveille, je me demandais vaguement ce qu'elle avait en réserve pour le golden-boy, Edward.

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne savais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que j'avais sombré dans l'obscurité. Il aurait pu être plusieurs minutes, heures ou jours je n'en savais rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était le fait que je me sentais perdue, je ne savais pas ce qui se déroulait autour de moi et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Point de vue de Peter

Au cours de ma longue existence, je n'avais jamais, je dis bien jamais été témoin d'une telle transformation.

J'observais ma compagne qui gisait immobile, sans bouger un muscle. Normalement, une personne en mutation se tordrait de douleur et pousserait des cris d'agonie, mais là, rien, absolument aucun mouvement et aucun son. C'était comme si elle était dans un sommeil paisible.

Je ne sais pas si ma douce était dans la douleur ou non. Je m'inquiétais. La transformation était plus longue que la normale. Selon Aro des Volturi, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car Charlie, lui, avait eu un changement de quatre jours. J'avais quand même un peu peur parce que celle de Bella était en cours depuis une semaine entière.

Les autres qui se trouvaient dans cette clairière devaient m'apporter du sang pour que je puisse me nourrir car je ne quittais pas le côté de mon ange et il en était de même pour Jasper.

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais dans cet endroit sombre, mais tout ce que je connaissais c'était le fait que je commençais à retrouver mes sens.

Malgré le fait que je m'étais sentie en paix, je sentais tout de même beaucoup de douleur. Je me sentais différente et plus forte.

La douleur dans mes bras et mes jambes s'étaient atténuer mais maintenant je pouvais ressentir fortement dans mon cœur, cette impression que mon cœur allait sortir de mon corps était bien présente. Ça faisait atrocement mal.

Quelques minutes passèrent et puis plus rien, plus aucune douleur, c'était un soulagement. J'avais retrouvé complètement mes sens. Je pouvais entendre le bruit paisible de la nature et des battements de cœur. Je sentais les différentes odeurs, les personnes m'entourant, les arbres, les animaux, les fleurs,…

Il ne fallait plus que j'ouvre les yeux, j'avais peur. Finalement je me décidais tout de même à ouvrir mes yeux. Il fallut un certain temps pour que je m'habitue. Cette vue améliorée était incroyable.

Je me tournais pour faire face à un homme magnifique, il était un dieu. Mon dieu personnel.

_**« Peter : Isabella… »**_


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Point de vue de Bella

Cela faisait dix années que ma transformation avait eue lieu. Quand je me suis réveillé de celle-ci, la première chose que j'ai vue c'était un homme, non pas un homme, il était un dieu, la personne la plus magnifique, il avait un doux sourire, Peter, Mon compagnon. Peu à peu je me familiarisais avec ce qui autour de moi comme ma famille et mes amis…

En tant que vampire je n'ai pas passé par la phase nouveau-née car je n'avais pas de soif incontrôlable pour le sang. Peter m'a demandé de faire un choix sur mon régime. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'ai pour un temps essayé de me nourrir de sang des animaux mais avec la quantité de pouvoirs que j'avais cela me rendait faible. J'ai donc décidé de me nourrir avec du sang humain pour voir ce que ça donnait, il s'est avérer que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Toutefois, même si je me nourrissais d'êtres humains, je ne tuais pas des innocents pour autant, non, j'avais une préférence pour les violeurs et les pédophiles. Après une longue décision, mon père s'est finalement remit à son régime alimentaire naturel, avec mon aide c'est-à-dire que je mettais sur lui mon bouclier à distance pour qu'il ne ressente pas les émotions de ses victimes. Lui aussi ne se nourrissaient que de criminels.

Ma relation avec Peter a été tendue au tout début parce que même si je savais qu'il était mon compagnon, j'avais peur quand il me touchait, je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais ces souvenirs, je revivais cette nuit-là, je paniquais et prenais la fuite, c'était Rosalie, Leah ou Esmé qui venaient après moi et me calmer. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps et de patience de lui pour arriver à l'endroit où on est arrivé aujourd'hui dans notre relation. J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide surtout de Rosalie, elle m'a appris à refaire confiance à nouveau aux gens et à m'apprendre à avoir moins peur quand Peter et moi étions plus intimes. Maintenant je peux être entièrement avec lui sans crainte, ni peur que ce soit avec mon corps, mon âme ou mon cœur.

Nous sommes une grande famille maintenant avec les Volturi, les loups de la Push, les Cullen, les Whilltock (nous et mon père), les Denali. En général, Peter et moi vivions ensemble avec Jane, Alec, Jacob et mon père mais de temps en temps nous allons vivre avec les Volturi ou les Cullen mais aussi parfois avec les loups.

Charlie a trouvé sa vraie compagne dans Esmé, qui l'aurait cru. Mon père et Leah se sont aussi rapproché, ils sont heureux ensemble et je suis heureuse pour eux. Edward quant à lui a essayé de faire un aller vers Tanya mais cette dernière n'avait pas la même idée que lui et l'a rejetée comme une vielle poubelle. Il a ce qu'il mérite…

Edward. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à son propos…

Depuis environs dix ans, je me venge sur lui. Comment ? C'est simple, j'utilise deux manières :

Faire en sorte qu'il me voit avec Peter constamment, disons aussi que mon compagnon et moi sommes pires que Rosalie et Emmett.

Quand Edward est dans la même pièce que moi ou est à proximité de moi, je lui fais ressentir toute la douleur et la souffrance que j'ai ressentie quand il m'a quitté.

Je sais que je suis sadique, horrible et cruelle avec lui mais c'est ma vengeance. J'ai toujours dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et très lentement. Je pense que je vais continuer encore à la torturé de cette façon quelques années. Ma vengeance amuse beaucoup Peter et mon père. Parfois mon compagnon et mon père ont peur de moi, je peux voir pourquoi surtout quand Jane, Kate, Rose et Leah s'unissent à moi. Rose n'a beau avoir aucun pouvoir sauf sa beauté, elle peut être très effrayante et terrifiante quand elle le veut.

Aujourd'hui c'est le renouvellement de mes vœux de mariage avec Peter. Tout le monde est réuni. Toute notre famille, amis et connaissances que nous avons faites au cours de ces dernières années. J'ai appris à faire la connaissance de Charlotte et de son compagnon, nous sommes devenus meilleures amies.

_**« Moi : Peter, mon chéri, aujourd'hui nous sommes ici pour renouvelé nos vœux de mariage, de notre union, devant les personnes que nous aimons et que nous prenons soin. Sans toi, sans notre famille et nos amis, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue et si j'aurais réussi à remonter la pente de ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit fatidique il y a maintenant dix ans. Je te remercie pour être toi, pour m'aimer, me rendre heureuse jour après jour et me chérir. Je t'aime… »**_

Je pouvais sentir par ses émotions que mes paroles l'avaient profondément toucher… Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa farouchement et avec passion. Je savais que dans ses bras que c'était là où je faisais partie et que je serais toujours en sécurité dans ceux-ci. Je ne faisais qu'un avec mon compagnon, on s'emboitait ensemble, on se complétait.

C'était nous pour toujours et à jamais. Rien ne nous séparera car nos âmes étaient liées ensemble et notre amour était bien trop fort que pour être briser…

***FIN***


End file.
